


Harry Potter - The Fantasy Gamer

by Kmngn2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, 斗罗大陆 - 唐家三少 | Soul Land - Tang Jia San Shao, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gamer!Fic, Gary Stu Harry, Gen, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, I’m lazy so I will name my characters from some shows I watch, Multiple Realms, Mutant Harry, No relationships for now - Freeform, This is not betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmngn2018/pseuds/Kmngn2018
Summary: Harry was once a happy boy. He lived his life with his Dad, Mum, a littly tyke named Albert, his granda and nan, his funny uncles and his most hated person in the world, Wormy.Then a night of tragedy struck the Potters. Fleamont and Euphemia volunteered to watch their grandchildren while James and Lily attended an Order meeting.Only two survived that night. Albert, the Boy-Who-Lived and their eldest child, Harry. It was not obvious at first, but Harry was set aside quickly. At first, it was indifference, and then it became annnoyance and then disgust.One day, He sneaked out of the small room they gave him, and heard a conversation between an old coot and his biological donors. And then he decided to run away... and never comeback.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This was not yet betaed. If you know someone who or if you could proofread this, pm me. :)
> 
> If you do not like Gary Stus or cliches, this isnnot for you. Walk away now. :)

 

Harry was once a happy boy. He lived his wonderful life with his Dad, Mum, a little tyke named Albert , his granda and nan, his funny uncles and his most hated person in the world, Wormy.

Then a night of tragedy struck the Potters. Fleamont and Euphemia volunteered to watch their grandchildren while James and Lily attended an Order meeting.

Only two survived that night. Albert, the Boy-Who-Lived and their eldest child, Harry. They mourned the death of the elder Potters.

It was not obvious at first, but Harry was set aside quickly. At first, it was indifference, and then it became annnoyance and then disgust.

Harry wanted to see his Padfoot, but Padfoot never set foot in the house again. Only Moony would look at him but will also ignore him.

One night, Harry heard the plan of his parents and the senile old man called Dumbledore. They were going to sacrifice him to boost his brother’s magic. Harry was not stupid, he was taught by the Potter elves behind the back of his parents. He knew what the word sacrifice meant.

With nothing holding him back, Harry set out of the Potter home at the middle of the night. The house elves whom he befriended had helped him out of the Potter house and out to a clearing.

Harry reached a forest a few miles from their home when he was blown away by an unknown force.

 **Quest: Eliminate the Hag**  
**Rewards: £100, 100 EXP**  
**Failure: The most painful death.**

 _Why am I seeing things right now?_ Harry thought to himself.

“What do we have here?” It was a hag.

He saw strange words on top of the hag’s head.

**Level 3 - Hag - Bertha**

“Uhmmm miss hag, you can see me right? I’m  
bones only, no flesh.”

“No worries my dear, I’m not much of a flesh lover, but I looooooove the bone marrow and the brain! Hakhakahakahak!” Harry was scared. He thought he would go far and live in the muggle world. Be richer, happier and safer than the Potters. But sometimes, plans don’t always go to work, do they? Harry closed his eyes and screamed as the hag lunged for him. But Harry did not feel any pain. Harry opened his eyes to see the hag suspended in air, held by thick vines,stabbed by rocks and set on fire. The vines strangled the hag until it stopped breathing. Once it died, Harry slowly lost his consciousness but not before seeing a message.

**Congratulations in completing your first quest, Fantasy Gamer.**

**Rewards: £100, 100 EXP  
Congratulations in awakening your mutation - Elementumkinesis!**

**Teleporting user into a possible guardian in 3… 2… 1…**


	2. Adoption, Family, Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hary meets his possible guardians, but who will be the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not yet betaed.

**2005**

“Hey kid. Wake up.” A rough voice woke Harry up. Harry looked around. He was not in the forest anymore. He was inside a very big house. A mansion might be a better word though.

He looked at the man who woke him up. There were some words above his head like the hag earlier.

 **Tony Stark**  
**Lv. ??**

“Where am I?”

“You are in Malibu. You are in my house. How did you get in here anyway?”

“I don’t know. The hag was just going to eat me but the words say that it’s going to teleport me.” Tony wondered what a hag is.

“Jarvis, how did he get here?”

Jarvis: I do not know sir. He just appeared in the living room.

“What the hell.”

“What’s your name kid?”

“Harry.”

“Last name?”

“Just Harry.”

Harry just looked down. He did not want to tell. He did not want to go back.

“I don’t want to go back.”

“Kid you have to. Your parents must be worried.” Tony looked at the kid. He is dressed like a peasant.

“They are not. They would even be pleased if they do not see me again. Please don’t send me back.”

Jarvis: Sir, my readings suggests that the kid is telling the truth.

“I can’t just let you live here. Nobody will take care of you.”

“I… I… If I go away and live on the streets, are you going to report me to the aurors?”

“What are aurors?”

“Uhmmmm… Policemen.”

“You are not a criminal are you?”

“I’m not but… but if you tell them about me, they will find my family and return me to them. I don’t want them to. I can live on the streets.”

“Look kid, I can’t do that. That would be breaking the law.” Tony took his phone out and dialled a number.

“Hi Pepper. I need you to contact the child protective services. There’s a child here who-” Harry vanished out of thin air. “What the hell! Pepper! The child just vanished!”

***

Harry reappeared on a forest. It was raining hard. Harry walked towards north until he found a small hut.

“Hello?!” He called. It seems that nobody was home.

Harry entered the hut.

**Bruce Banner  
Lv. ??**

There was a man who is currently unconscious. The air was cold and Harry’s thin shirt can’t keep him warm. Thankfully, there was fire near the table. Harry stayed near the fire feeding it with wood he found. He cautiously watched man sleep.

A few hours later, the man woke up. He was shocked to find a boy in his hut.

“Kid. What are you doing here?”

“Uhm I don’t know. I just appeared in the forest and found your hut … are you going to tell the police?” Bruce wondered why the kid asked that question. The kid was too young to be even a criminal.

“No. But you cannot stay here. It’s not safe for you to be near me kid. The army is hunting me. You can’t be here or you will be killed. Haven’t you heard the news?”

“What’s a news?”

“You know, things that were written in newspapers, shown in television and the world wide web.”

Harry just looked at him cluelessly.

Suddenly, there were explosions. Harry was startled. He remembered the explosion in Godric’s Hollow years ago. The night that changed his fate and his family. Harry wished he would go away to another place.

“Fuck. You gotta go kid or you -” Bruce was shocked when the kid had vanished into thin air.

***

Barton was on a lookout at the rooftops when he heard someone fall.

“Ouch.”

It was a kid. A small kid. In the rooftop.

“Kid. what are you doing here?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I just appeared here.”

“Shit.”

Harry looked at the man.

**Clint Barton  
Lv.??**

“Natasha. Meet me at the rooftop. East building. Change of plans. There’s a kid here.”

“What do you mean a kid there?”

“He just appeared out of nowhere. I closed the door to the tower, there’s no way he could come here.”

“Damn it. I’m coming.”

A few minutes later, Natasha arrived.

**Natalia Romanoff  
Lv. ??**

“Kid, how did you get up here?”

“I don’t know.” Harry answered.

“Doesn’t matter. We need to go. They spotted me.”

They took Harry and went inside. They were about to turn right when the gunshots started. Harry was scared. Natasha went to neutralize the men. They went on the same pattern until they reached the ground floor.

They were ambushed by several men. Harry did not know what to do.

“Kid, I need you to-”

“Tasha, the kid just disappeared.”

“We’ll discuss this later. We need to get out.” Clint just nodded and began shooting arrows.

***

Jeehan was just about to create another golem creature when a kid appeared beside him.

“Well hello there young one.”

“Where am I?”

“At my house, of course, Harry.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I am a Gamer, just like you. Your name is on display..”

“You got that message too? You also got a mutation, like me?”

“No. I just woke up and started seeing people with numbers and their names above their head. I thought I was going crazy.”

Harry giggled.

“Well Harry. I was about to create one of my golems, do you want to watch?”

Harry nodded.

“Create Golem Model 327.”

It was dog. Or a crup as per Harry. It was so life like that Harry wanted to pet it.

“You wanna pet it?”

Harry nodded. The golem was hard.

“I forgot to say that the golem is made of metal. It isn’t fluffy like you would expect.”

Harry wasn’t bothered. He continue petting the dog which was unresponsive.

“Have you eaten Harry?” Jeehan asked.

“No sir.”

“Just call me hyung Harry. It is korean for big brother.”

Harry nodded.

“Come. Let’s go to the dining room.”

When they reached the dining, Jeehan motioned Harry to sit at the head chair. Jeehan’s hand disappeared. Harry’s was amazed when he retracted it back holding a plateful of chicken. He did so again to pull out some rice, pasta, pizza and some beverage named coke.

A message appeared in front of Harry.  
**Quest: Finish Everything!  
Reward: Increased Affection With Jeehan  
100 EXP  
1000 Won**

Harry accepted it.

Harry began chowing down his food. He didn’t really feel hungry, but he did not feel full either. Harry realized that when he fell earlier, he did not feel pain. He just said ‘ouch’ as a reflex.

Jeehan just smiled as he looked at Harry. Jeehan used psychometry on Harry. Then he became angry. How could they do that to him? Jeehan then realized that being angry won’t help Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry finished everything.

 **Congratulations in Completing your quest.  
Rewards Received: Increased Affection With Jeehan  
100 EXP  
1000 Won**  
“Harry, you do not want to go back to your family, correct?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

“Harry, can I adopt you?”

“Why?”

“So they can’t get you back. So I can protect you.” Jeehan knelt in front of Harry.

“Harry, I’m not promising anything but, I will try to protect your from those people you call family before. You never have to see them again if I can help it.”

Harry began tearing up and hugged Jeehan.

“Come on, finish all of it. We need to clean you up too, Harry. You shouldn’t be dressed like a peasant.”

Jeehan went out of the room. He returned later holding pajamas. Jeehan folded it and and put it in his inventory.

“Come on. You need to bathe.” Jeehan carried Harry to the bathroom. Jeehan snapped his hands and the bathtub was filled with hot water and bubbles.

“You ever had bubble bath before Harry?”

“No.”

“Well, here is your first.” Jeehan gently laid Harry on the tub. Harry loved the comfort that the hot water brought him. Even when his parents still loved him, he never felt the comfort that this bath provided him. He felt at home with Jeehan. He felt that he is in the right place. Jeehan felt the same. He decided that he would protect the kid.

***

Jeehan contacted his friends who quickly arranged the adoption. In a few hours, he became the father to Harry Han.

Jeehan went to Harry’s room to check on him.

“Were you able to sleep?”

“Yes hyung. There was a message that asked me if I wanted to sleep so I pressed yes.”

“That’s good.”

“Thanks for being nice to me.”

“You are welcome Harry. Do you want to see the city with me? We’ll eat lots of food and maybe watch a movie.”

“Is it okay?”

“Yes. Let’s visit some sites in Seoul. You would love it here.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jeehan did not correct Harry. He wanted to announce his adoption before they go home.

Jeehan brought Harry to some malls and shopped new clothes and shoes. He bought new him books and supplies to teach him how to read and write in Korean and English.

Jeehan pampered Harry a lot. He wanted to earn Harry’s trust. In a very short time, he learned to love him as his son. He knew he would go to war with the wizarding world if they ever touch a single strand of Harry’s hair.

Harry had his first noodles and kimbap that day. Jeehan would introduce him to spicier foods as he grow older. Jeehan happily took pictures of Harry.

Due to the Gamer’s body, Harry was not feeling any fatigue. He enjoyed being carried around by Jeehan. By night time, they arrived home. Jeehan sat him in the living room as he needed to tell Harry about the adoption.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong Harry. I’m just giving you some news.”

“I rushed it with the help of my friends… I called them earlier. I am now your father. The adoption was finalized today. You are now Harry Han.” Jeehan showed Harry the adoption papers.

“Why did you really adopt me?” Harry asked.

“Because I wanted to Harry. I wanted to give you home the moment I saw you. Your biological parents would never be able to claim anything on you. You’ll have new grandparents too. My mum and dad are in the US right now, but they will visit soon.”

Harry hugged Jeehan tight. He did not want to cry but he had no control if his emotions. Even his Gamer’s Mind is not able to stop the tears.

“Thanks dad.”

“You are welcome, son.”

***

Harry was finally happy. Jeehan was a hands on dad. His grandparents more so. Harry was surrounded by people who fussed and paid attention to him.

Jeehan taught Harry how to read and write in Korean. Thankfully, Harry was also a gamer like him. Things done in repetition would create a skill. Harry practiced a lot and tried to max the skills out. They also learned that Harry was a natural genius. Harry soaked in everything they taught him. Harry would find ways to do things differently. Though he wasn’t spoiled, his grandparents loved to buy books for him which he finishes really fast. Harry’s inventory was filled with books too.

Harry’s mutation resurfaced during vacation. He and Jeehan were supposed to go to the beach but the sky decided to snow. Harry was so frustrated he shouted for the snow to stop falling. The snow were suspended for a few seconds then the sun shined. Jeehan cast an observe on Harry. He remembered Harry asking if he also awakened a mutation but he answered no. Jeehan started training Harry’s control over the elements.

Harry’s accidental magic was much more mellow. He summoned a woman’s bag from the grasp of a thief. The obliviators came and informed him about Harry’s heritage which was futile since he already knows everything about the wizarding world.

Jeehan taught Harry about his Gamer abilities. He explain what each stat mean to Harry. STR is strength which denotes how physically strong he is. The Vitality which denotes life force or stamina. It also affects how much HP he can have. The Dexterity which states how fast he can move and react physically. The INT or intelligence affects how well he can learn information and skills and how well he can manipulate his magic or mana. WIS or wisdom affects how well he can recover or efficiently use his mana. It can also affect how well he can think. Luck which is a stat that could influence anything. INT and WIS are two stats that affect the amount of MP that he can have. Then finally DEF or defense which covers resistance to physical attacks and magic.

They also found difference between Jeehan and Harry’s Gamer System. Harry can acquire skills from watching. It does not matter what Harry is watching. For now, Jeehan told Harry not to learn any. Harry’s system was much more of a cheat than Jeehan’s. Harry can raise his intelligence by reading a whole book. A book is an additional point to intelligence. It is the same for all his stats. Jeehan would need to study diligently to increase his INT. Due to the family’s standing in the abyss, Jeehan trained Harry hard in magic. They would often train in time displaced dungeon. It made Harry more mature and grew a little taller and healthier.

The Hans also joined in teaching Harry their abilities and magics. They have observed that Harry’s magic was bound at a certain level. They could remove it but it might affect Harry negatively due to backlash. And since the magic used is very different from theirs, it may have a different reaction to the bindings. As a result of training, Harry has stats that were way higher than it should be. Jeehan also noted that Harry’s physical growth was outstanding ever since he came to their care.

They went to Seoul. Seoul is the only place in Korea that has a magical district. Most wizards have assimilated to the normal people culture unlike the European Wizarding world. Some celebrities were witches and wizards. The entrance to the wizarding district was actually inside a mall. They had to enter a combination of numbers to the elevator so it would open to the magical district.

Unlike other parts of the world, the Gringotts in Korea are ran by Dokkaebi. They are the equivalent of Goblins in Korean culture, but more often, most people still call them goblins. They are playful and often played prank on witches and wizards. But most of all, they are great in managing money and treasures.

“Honorable goblin, may we please request your services for my child. He is born a wizard and has bindings on his magic. We wish to remove the binds so we could safely train his abilities.”

The goblin looked at Jeehan. At first, he thought he was a muggle as he does not feel any magical energy coming from him. It was when he used his magical sight that he caught of a different energy coming from the man. It was richer than what they usually called magic. It felt like it was compressed millions of times and very concentrated. A drop of the energy from the man might mean death for them all. Three cities might not survive and the surrounding cities burned and buried.

“Do you wish to acquire a heritage test for your son too?”

“What does a heritage test do?”

“A heritage test would determine the lordship your son might claim, heirships, and creature inheritances he might gain.”

“Sure. Why not.”

Jeehan and Harry, who was busy observing the Gringotts interior were lead to an office. It was the office for inheritances and extinct families.

“Hello Mister?”

“Oh. I am Jeehan Han, Honorable Goblin. Please call me Jeehan.”

“The Gamer?”

“Indeed. I am not aware that you are also aware of the affairs of the abyss.”

“We are very aware of the abyss Jeehan. We are part of the Abyss Auction.”

“Then please keep this quiet, Honorable Goblin.”

“If that is your request, Jeehan.”

The goblin stood and took a knife from one of the cabinets.

“Please prick the little one’s finger and put seven drops of blood in this paper. This will reveal the little one’s heritage..” Jeehan did so. He quickly healed Harry after the seventh drop of blood came in contact with the paper.

The paper quickly revealed Harry’s heritage.

**Name: Harry Han  
Biological Father: James Potter(Disowned)  
Biological Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans(Disowned)  
Adoptive Father: Jeehan Han**

**The following lordships are available for claiming:  
Legendary House of Emrys  
Legendary House of LeFay  
Utmost Noble And Utmost Ancient House of Gryffindor  
Utmost Noble And Utmost Ancient House of Slytherin  
Utmost Noble And Utmost Ancient House of Ravenclaw  
Utmost Noble And Utmost Ancient House of Hufflepuff  
Most Noble And Utmost Ancient House of Peverell  
Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter  
Most Noble And Ancient House of McKinnon  
House of Gaunt (Through conquest)**

**The following heirships are available:  
Most Noble And Ancient House of Black  
Sterling Clan of New York  
Harkness Clan of New York  
Flamel Clan of France**

**Creature Inheritances:  
None**

“Those are very powerful and old families little Han.”

“Sterling clan? That is a somewhat powerful family in America. Even in the abyss, they are known for being ruthless.”

“Indeed.”

“And Harkness… Do you mean Agatha Harkness? She is still alive?”

“Yes. Ms. Harkness is still alive and is staying in Manhattan.”

“And Flamel, the french alchemist?”

“Yes again. The man who revealed the existence of philosopher stones. Brilliant, but stupid. Announcing the existence of philosopher stones, what a tool.”

“Are philosopher stones rare in your realm?”

“Yes. Only few were able to create one. All of them, except Nicholas Flamel and his wife, are dead.”

“I wonder how much a philosopher stone would cost.”

“It is not advisable to sell in this world as many wizard are stupid and dangerous. Much better if you just sell it in the abyss.” Jeehan nodded.

“About those lordships, can Harry claim them now? And how come that Harry is Lord Potter?”

“Since Mr. Han has been disowned by the Potters, many times yes. Regarding his Potter Lordship, Lord Fleamont did not trust his stupid son to manage the Potter estate. He bypassed the usual passing of headship and named Harry as Head instead. James Potter only disowned you as his son but he cannot cut you out from the family.”

“What should our little Harry do to claim these families?”

“He needs to recite these and claim the families. Say these too if you don’t want the Potters to lay claim on your fortune..” the goblin handed them a piece of paper.

“I Harry Han hereby claim the lordship for houses Emrys, LeFay,Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Potter, McKinnon and Gaunt. I hereby expel James Potter, Lily Potter and their progeny, aside from me, from any of the lines I claimed. I hereby call all the wayward artifacts of my families. So mote it be.”

The room was engulfed by light. There were eleven rings in that appeared in front of Harry. One was the Black Heir ring. When Harry was about to touch the Gaunt ring when he was stopped by the goblin.

“Mr. Potter. I sense great evil in the Gaunt ring. Please allow us to check it.” Upon checking his senses, Harry did felt an extremely ominous energy from the ring.

Several curse breakers entered the room and began casting diagnostic charms at the ring. They went out of the room with the ring. They waited for a few minutes before they came back.

“It’s a horcrux, a soul container.”

“A phylactery?”

“One and the same.”

“Yuck.” said Harry. “So who owns it?” Harry became familiar with phylacteries when Jeehan came back from a mission months ago. They were tracking a necromancer who kept appearing right after he was killed. Jeehan was lucky to find the phylactery. It was literally a needle in a giant haystack.

“Voldemort. He was Lord Gaunt before your biological brother killed him.”

“So we only need to find his remaining soul and kill him?”

“I am afraid that it is not that easy. The soul in this ring is far too small. I’m afraid he made more.”

A goblin entered the room with the ring.

“Here Mr. Han. We have ridden the soul from the ring, though it pains us to say that one of our member will be meeting mortal peril soon. The compulsion charms on the ring was strong for him. It has a withering curse. It is not counterable by any know magic.” The lead curse breaker said.

“Please bring him to me. I may have a solution for that.” The goblin did so.

Jeehan touched the goblin in non-withering parts and healed the goblin completely. He used a quad spell. Heal, Amplify, Time and Mana. He combined the four magic to cast the Perfect State Restoration spell. It was a divine spell that would negate curses, heal the target and revert the target’s status to its most recent perfect state.

“You have our thanks Mr. Han. The withering curse have been killing lots of our curse breakers, only extending their lives by isolating the curse. This was a miracle Mr. Han. Thank you.” Jeehan smiled at him. Harry created 10 skill books so they could learn the spell.

“Mr. Han, do you wish to transfer the content of your vaults to Korea?” He asked Harry.

“Yes. It would be for the best.”

“Right. For now, please go to the next room for your magical block removal.”

Harry was ordered to lay on the central pedestal and take his clothes off barring the underwear.  
The goblins began chanting and Harry felt the the bindings weaken bit by bit. After a little while, it began to hurt. The bound magic was very strong and overflowing. It permeated to Harry’s skin, muscles and bones. Lightning began to crackle inside the room. Jeehan created a shield for everyone in the room except Harry. Harry was producing and absorbing lightning. Harry’s body also changed. As if all the malnutrition he suffered from was erased. He became taller and healthier. His raven hair started going blond. Suddenly, a loud boom permeated everyone’s ears. Everyone almost panicked when the lightning that struck Harry. Above Harry, the rune of Thurisaz floated. It faded away when Harry began to gain consciousness.

Jeehan did not miss the change in Harry’s eyes. It became blue and each pupil contained a faint rune of thurisaz.

“Dad, I feel weird.” Said Harry.

“Well, your body is adjusting to your power. Look, you are almost as tall as me now and you are only seven. Its like you underwent puberty in advance. You body readily adjusted to your new power level.”

“How long do I have to feel weird.”

“Depends. You pack a lot of power. Just be patient.”

“K.” Harry answered drowsily as he was put to sleep again by Jeehan.

The goblin came up to Jeehan.

“Sir, does the young one still want to hear the results of the removal?”

“Yes, he would. Would I be allowed to make a time displaced Instant dungeon here in Gringotts? He needs to get used to his magic and abilities.”

“Yes, but not here.” The followed the goblin to another room. Jeehan gave the goblin a tip - a mythril armor he created. The goblin was so shocked he almost hugged Jeehan.

Jeehan created a time displaced dungeon and woke Harry up.

“Where are we dad?”

“Still in the bank. In a time displaced dungeon. Here, take this.” Jeehan gave Harry a skill book in meditation.

Harry opened the book and accepted the skill. He instantly used th meditation skill and went to a trance. Harry continued meditation straight for three weeks in the dungeon. Harry felt quite a lot better after meditating. Only 30 minutes passed on the outside world.

“You are ready now Mr. Han?”

“Yes please.” Said Harry excitedly.

**The following abilities of Harry Han were unlocked:**

**Parseltongue/Parselmagic  
Shapeshifting  
Silvertongue  
Unidentified types of magics  
Unknown physiology  
Primal Elemental  
Mage Sight  
Mystic Eyes**

**85% of magic has been unbounded.**

**Predicted Magical Power Level: Unpredicatble**

Harry pondered the what the unidentified types of Magic and the physiology were. It’s somehow amazing that even Gringotts has no record of them.

“Why is it unpredictable sir?”

“We are not sure. It could be because of many reasons. But according to my knowledge, many of whom who have unpredictable Power Level surpassed Archmage power level.” Magicals divide power levels into: squib, wizard, demi-warlock, warlock, sorcerer, mage, elemental mage, archmage and demi-god. It is not confirmed if there is a god level.

“Like who?”

“Augusta Goldenheart. Her test results also stated she had access to an unknown magic. She was a witch from Australia. She is known as Queen of the Night.”

“Ahh! I know her. She is still alive. She is Mythical Koala King’s wife. Scary woman.Never fight her in the Dark. She is the embodiment of darkness I swear. Even Dark Elementals are afraid of her.” Jeehan exclaimed.

“Are there any more people like Harry and Augusta that are alive?”

“Yes. Martin Skarsgard. Known as the Great Wall. He has access to an unknown magic that could take solid form and even stop the unforgivables. It would absorb magic and would strengthen his magic. That’s the only known knowledge about him. Martin is only 23 years but nobody knows where he is. So many dark wizards challenged him. Even those in the Ten Wizard Saints. He even defeated half of them but Martin got sick of being challenged that he just left and hid”

“There’s also Long Tian Bà. Nobody knows his true abilities but he did test in Gringotts as a person with unidentified magic and unpredictable power level. He is still alive but very lowkey.”

“What about Harry’s physiology?”

“Even we are not sure. It is the first time we encountered this. We have records of Pure Yin Bodies and nothing else.”

“What’s a Pure Yin Body? Maybe I have it too?” Harry asked.

Jeehan and the goblin laughed.

“Only girls can have it. It means the person possessing the body could absorb and control Yin energies. Many of them are also Ice elementals.”

Harry did not follow up his question. He had no idea what yin energies are. They are not important. He just wanted to go home.

“Do you have ledgers of Harry’s Estates?”

“Yes. But the other families are ancient, we would need a month to recover them. We will send you a notification when they are available. Gaunts have no assets as they have squandered everything. The only ledger available right now are the McKinnon’s and Potter’s.”

“Could we get the McKinnon and Potter ledger? I think it's best we see its contents. Do you do investments in the muggle world?”

“Yes. Many Korean witches and wizards have. Even the old families invested in the muggle world. Only European wizards refuse to do so.”

“Let’s do it.” Jeehan used his divination skills to predict which companies would boom and tank. They put it in High Gain Low Risk.

“Are there any bookstore regarding the wizarding world sir Goblin?”

“Yes little one. It’s on the east part of the mall.”

“Could we go dad?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” A moment later, they received the McKinnon and Potter ledgers. It also housed the family tree. They discovered that Lily Potter was a McKinnon. Her father was a squib from the second McKinnon son’s line.

There were a few properties in Britains and that’s that. Jeehan also discovered some anomalies. It seems that some businesses stopped paying the investments of McKinnons. But since there was a living member, they should have paid. The banks have sent communication letters before but they did not follow through. Jeehan requested that Harry’s family be paid with interest. That week, a certain apothecary and a bookstore were closed by Gringotts. A certain blond family were significantly less richer since they have taken over the apothecary and bookstore and did not even review the investments. Some companies ended up poorly.

Jeehan also found debts unpaid by famous dark families who supported Voldemort. He also demanded Harry’s families be restituted. In a week, this became a scandal as two thirds of dark families lost their seats in Wizengamot including a vicious woman who looked like a toad. A century of unpaid debt With interest will make anyone a pauper. Jeehan asked the goblins to install goblins as representative of the seats. They also fired the Hogwarts board. They were useless and were made to repay all the non-education expenses they made. Harry had the goblins investigate Hogwarts and report to him what needed to be done.

During the same week there were protests from the affected families but were threatened by Gringotts. The ministry tried to muscle their way but the minister cowered when he was threatened as he has debts he still has to pay. He us stupid, he did not check the contract when he created his dummy account. In the contract, as a minister, he should not meddle with Gringotts business or he loses everything and would serve as a servant for goblins.

The Potter ledger was overflowing with gold. It was clear that only a family stipend was given to James Potter. Though 15 thousand galleons a month is already a large amount. Not even the Malfoys could afford that. Now that he cut the Potters out, they would no longer receive a stipend. They would have to rely on James’ job and donations to Albert.

After the meeting, harry dragged his father to the bookstore. Harry devoured the books he bought right after the got home. Reading about the wizarding world, was both fascinating and appalling at the same time. Harry vowed to never get involved with European wizards if he can help it. He decided that they are all bad news.

Jeehan finally brought him to the first combat dungeon.

“Whoa. Zombies. If they bite me, do I become a zombie as well?”

“No. That’s ridiculous.” Jeehan giggled.

“Okay. So I just kill the zombies?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Harry looked up in the sky. The clear sky turned dark. Harry’s body began to release little bolts of lightning. Harry flew towards the zombies and released a shockwave of lightning.

“Whoa. That’s awesome.” Harry exclaimed. From level 5, Harry instantly reached level 12.

“Dad! I levelled up!”

“You did great son.”

“Should I kill more?”

“If you still a want to.”

“I still want to.” Harry giggled. Harry has become very skilled in using his magic and mutation. Harry preferred using lightning and air due to the destructive property. Moreover, his body seem to strengthen when he is controlling lightning.

By the end of the day, Harry reached level 17.

“Are you still ok to go?”

“I’m bored now dad. Let’s have a movie marathon!”

“Ok. What do you want to watch?”

“Let’s watch Home Alone!”

“Let’s go. ID Escape!”

***  
**After a month…**

Jeehan informed Harry that the ledgers of his families are now available.

Harry excitedly begged his dad to go but it was already late. He promised that they would go early tomorrow.  
***  
Harry dove into his father’s bed to wake him up.

“You are way too excited Harry. Go take a bath while I cook breakfast.”

“Okay.”

“Take your time.”

Jeehan hastily cooked their breakfast. He purposely cooked a lot as he predicted that they would be staying there for a very long time.

When they arrived at Gringotts, Harry dragged Jeehan to the inheritance office.

“Hello again, sir. May your vaults overflow with gold and your path stained with your enemies’ blood.”

“Hello again little lord.” Harry gave him a toothy grin which the goblin appreciated. “Ahhh. You have learned of our culture. It might be because of the news we heard about a child who purchased the whole catalog of the bookstore.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Anyway, here are the ledgers for each families.”

**Client - Harry Han  
  
**Item assets are only listed in the event they are at another location*  
**All Property assets can be appraised for a small fee. Many properties may be owned but only shared or deeds stored within your vault or in  
other places.   
  
HOUSE HUFFLEPUFF  
Liquid Assets = 85, 756,742,821 Galleons 31, 942 Sickle 4 Knuts  
Property Assets = Helga’s Manor  
Hufflepuff Castle  
Hufflepuff’s Herb City  
Hufflepuff’s Zoo  
Item Assets = Hufflepuff Cup  
Various Magical Books, Plants and Animals  
Helga’s coronet  
Business Assets = 30% Ownership of Hogwarts (Acquired 5% from Salazar  
Slytherin)  
  
HOUSE RAVENCLAW  
Liquid Assets = 108,863,800,112 Galleons 1 Sickle 4 Knuts  
Property Assets : Raven’s Nest  
Ravenclaw Ancestral Manor  
Ravenclaw Castle,  
Rowena’s Cove  
Item Assets = Ravenclaw's Diadem  
Ravenclaw’s scabbard  
Various magical books  
Business Assets = 32 % ownership of Hogwarts (Acquired 7% From Salazar  
Slytherin)  
  
HOUSE GRYFFINDOR  
Liquid Assets = 391,280,967,952 Galleons 16 Sickle 26 Knuts  
Property Assets = Gryffindor Castle, Scotland  
Ministry of Magic, London  
Diagon Alley, London*  
Item Assets = Gryffindor's Sword, Located within the Hogwarts  
– Hogwarts  
Gryffindor's Crown, Located within the Throne of Gryffindor's Castle  
Various Books, Armors and Weapons  
Business Assets = 26 % Ownership in Hogwarts  
  
HOUSE SLYTHERIN  
Liquid Assets = 302,907,678,837 Galleons 2 Sickle 5 Knuts  
Property Assets = Salazar’s Lab, Location Unknown  
Slytherin’s Castle, The Moors  
Slytherin Manor  
Item Assets = Slytherin’s Locket, Various Magical books, Basilisk Eggs, Basilisk Parts, Basilisk (1000 years old, Chamber of Secrets  
Salazar’s Diamond Staff  
Business Assets = NONE  
  
HOUSE EMRYS  
Liquid Assets = 1,791,358,256,833 Galleons, 0 sickle 0 knut  
Property Assets = Merlin’s Loft  
Item Assets = Merlin’s Wand  
Various Magical Books  
Business Assets = None  
  
HOUSE LeFay  
Liquid Assets = 8,001,498,563 Galleons, 0 sickle 0 knut  
Property Assets = Morgana’s Manor  
Sisterhood Chapel  
Item Assets = Morgana’s Focus Ring  
Various Magical Books  
Business Assets = None**

  
“How did they become so rich if the families were inactive?”

“While they were inactive, they were not extinct. There are multiple heirs for each family but none of then were fit to be the lord of the house. Also since they are very big part of the economy, we continued in investing and maintaining them. Do you want to visit your vault? Everything stolen or given away have been returned including family heirlooms that passed on to descendants that married to other families..”

“Won’t they complain?”

“They could but legally, they are still yours. The heirlooms were passed on to those children who married to those families, not to the families themselves.”

“Cool. How did you recover the lost items like for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff though?”

“You did it yourself. When you claimed the lordship, you were powerful enough to demand their return. Previous lords did not have the power to do what you did.

They first visited the Ravenclaw vault. Jeehan immediately felt the same feeling from the Gaunt Ring.

“That diadem is a horcrux.” Jeehan declared. The goblin immediately summoned curse breakers.

“I have a feeling that the other founders of Hogwarts will have a horcrux in them.” The curse breakers nodded.

He was right. There were horcruxes within Hufflepuff and Slytherin vaults. That day, Lord Voldemort lost 3 horcruxes.

Upon stumbling the Peverell vault, Harry had felt a tug from the Gaunt ring. It wasn’t like the feeling of horcrux but the feeling of reunion.

Upon opening the vault, a cloak flew to Harry and a wand to his hand. Harry paled at the message in front of him.

**Congratulations on uniting the Deathly Hallows! You have acquired the title: Master of Death!**

“Harry, son, what happened?”

“The hallows. They are real. I… I acquired a title. It said Master of Death.”

The goblins gasped. Their leader asked them to keep this confidential. Harry is their biggest client to date. If he dies, unworthy people would be able to claim their hand into the fortune and they resent that.

Harry and Jeehan once again met with the inheritance department and the account keepers. They talked about the investments Harry wanted to make. They agreed on a Low Risk High Gain and 5% income to gringotts.

***  
That night,Harry was visited by a beautiful woman in his sleep.Harry tried using observe but it seems that he is in a dreamlike state and he can’t use his powers.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I am Death.”

“Why are you here in my dreams Lady Death?”

“Is it bad to visit my master?” She pouted.

“No. I really thought it was just a title. Did you come to get your items?”

“No. I came to impart my knowledge. You would not be able to use them until you finish school though. A lot of these knowledge would be considered taboo by your possible schools.”

“Ok, but why not impart it after I finish school?”

“I may not be able to by then.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just get stronger master, it would be a while before we see each other again.” Death smiled at him sweetly and fondly.

Harry entered a trance like state. Death transferred her knowledge to Harry. Thankfully, he was able to keep up with the information influx due to his physiology.

Harry woke up in the morning. He checked his titles. Master of Death was there but it was grayed out and a lock icon beside it. He won't be able to unlock it until he finishes Mahoutokoro.  
  
Harry woke up later with a sore headache. Harry relayed what happened to Jeehan. Jeehan was glad that Death locked the Master of Death title. Titles like that carried a responsibility and Harry Is too young for it. For now, he wants Harry to become powerful. Being the son of him and the grandson of two people from abyss, Harry will surely be a target for any bad seed in the Abyss.

Jeehan started Harry on weapons that day. Blunt weapons wasn’t a great one for Harry. They lack destructive capability that Harry liked. He was not even allowed to use his powers. Harry was grateful though that it raised his bukijutsu by a few levels.  
Harry also took advantage of the setting to practice tree walking and raise its level.

Harry observed his status after fighting the horde of zombies.  
“Status”

**Harry Han  
The Gamer  
Genin  
Lv 28  
0/1250980 EXP  
HP: 3423  
MP:8890  
Strength:132  
Vitality:260  
Defense: 102  
Dexterity:100  
Intelligence:632  
Wisdom:452  
Luck:120**

**Elemental Affinity  
Fire: 100  
Wind: 100  
Water: 100  
Earth: 100**

**Lightning: 100  
Light: 100  
Dark: 100**

**Point: 60  
Money: ₩1.5 Billion|G 350 S28 K1**  
“Come now. It’s late.”

“I was just beginning to enjoy it.” Harry groaned.

“You need to sleep so you could grow taller.”

“But I am tall already.” Harry pouted. “Fine.”

When Jeehan closed the dungeon, Harry was not with him. He went back. He was about to scold Harry when he saw the Zombie boss.

Harry was doing fine. He was running on walls and attacking the boss on its openings. Jeehan was proud that Harry did not even use his powers and stuck to using physical skills. With a strike to the head, he finally killed the Zombie boss.

“Sorry dad, I couldn’t get out when he appeared.”

“It’s ok. You handled it greatly. Now get the items it dropped. They should be very valuable. Not worth billions but valuable.”

Harry went to take the items. Harry got 3 red potions, a skill book, 2 tooth, 4 fingers and 500000 Won.

“I got these.”

“Store them in your inventory. What is the skill book you got?”

“Undead Creation. This is gross. You can have it dad.”

“Let’s sell it in the Abyss Auction then. I also don’t want it.”

They got out of the dungeon and went to the kitchen. Jeehan had ordered some food earlier and they got cold. He just used his magic to return their warmth.

 ***2005 Year End Skill List:  
Active Skills  
Instant Dungeon Create lv. 10**  
Allows the user to create instant dungeons  
**Instant Dungeon Escape lv. 10**  
Allows the user to escape instant dungeons. Success is based upon the type of dungeon or overall status.  
**Elementary Abyss Spells lv. Max**  
Allows the user to perform elementary abyss spells. Max Level means promotion to Novice Spells and less 25% MP cost for using Elementary abyss spells.  
**Novice Abyss Spells lv. Max**  
Allows the user to perform novice abyss spells. Max Level means promotion to Novice Spells and less 25% MP cost for using Elementary abyss spells.  
**Intermediate Abyss Spells lv. 31**  
Allows the user to perform intermediate abyss spells.  
**Elemental Manipulation lv. Max**  
User’s mutation. Allows the user to manipulate all elemental forces. Max level means that the user has optimum control of his mutation and use of this skill only costs 1 MP.  
**Summon Lowest Elemental lv.5**  
Allows the user to summon the lowest of elementals. Max Number of allowable summon: 1  
**Yunhonmoon Soul Recovery lv.60**  
15MP: Yunhon spirit technique's recovery skill which carries the meaning to burn one's soul. Heals 2250 HP  
with soul stone(s) 2250 HP and 2250 MP  
with soul stone(m) 3375 HP and 2250MP  
with soul stone(l) 4500 HP and 3375 MP  
Also transcends cause and effect  
**Craft lv 10**  
A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rise. Blueprints: 3  
**Fine Arts lv. 35**  
A skill to create artworks. Success and tier of artwork is determined by level of skill and wisdom.  
**Invent lv 10**  
A luck based skill that will allow the user to invent a new thing based on materials on hand.  
**Mana Shield lv.65**  
One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. The ability to handle the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one of the many abilities using mana. Blocks a portion of the impact. 5 additional MP used per minute.  
**Mana Arrow lv 40**  
An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape.  
**Spinning Mana Arrow lv 51**  
A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow.  
**Parselmagic Casting lv. 1**  
A type of lost caster which allows the user to user parseltongue as the chanting language of magic.  
**Shapeshifting lv. 10**  
A skill that allows user to assume any shape.  
**Silvertongue lv. 10**  
A skill that allows user to entice anyone to do his bidding.  
**Mage Sight lv. 10**  
A skill that allows the user to see magic  
**Mystic Eyes lv. 15**  
A skill that allows the user to cast magic through his eyes  
**[Locked Magics]  
-???  
-???**

Passive Skills  
**Gamer’s Mind lv. Max**  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.  
**Gamer’s Body lv. Max**  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.  
**Language lv. Max  
Korean - lv. Max**  
Allows the user to use the Korean language in any way possible.  
**English - lv. Max**  
Allows the user to use the English language in any way possible.  
**Parseltongue - lv. Max**  
Allows the user to use the snake language in any way possible.  
**Inhuman Magical Prowess lv. Max**  
The user’s magic is more potent than the strongest of human wizards. Allows the user to manipulate magic at a very high level.  
**Prodigy lv. Max**  
Gives the user greater chance in achieving success in everything he does.

 **Titles  
Primal Elemental**  
Gives the user mastery over elements. Elemental skills will only require the minimum MP.

**Master of Death**

**Locked**

***  
**2006**

Several birds have delivered letters to the Han’s. One visited Harry through a dream. Since Harry is only about to turn 7, there is no Hogwarts letter.

“So, son, which school do you this is the best?””

“Well we can throw the European schools out.”

“You really don’t like them.”

“They are blood purists and thinks Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the planet. What a ridiculous statement. Can’t even qualify in 10 Wizard Saint qualification round.” Harry snorted.

“So, Mahoutokoro, Castelobruxo, Ilvermorny, Uagadou?”

“It’s either Mahoutokoro or Ilvermorny for me. Both have strong Technomancy and have non magical programs.”

“Ok. So let’s go over the pros and cons.”

“They are equal I think. Both have strong faculty and offer collegiate level. Both have strong ties with MIT and Harvard Magical School. Ilvermorny is in US though and a boarding school while Mahoutokoro just in Japan and is both a day school and boarding school.”

“So you want to go to Mahoutokoro?”

“Well yeah. I think I like going home better than staying in school for a year.” Harry hugged Jeehan. Jeehan agreed with Harry. If he was being honest, he would like to teach Harry himself, but Harry has access to a different type of magic. He needed to control it.

“We have to buy a property in Japan then. Japan is still pretty far. You will be exhausted in a week.”

Harry was shaking with excitement. He always wanted to go to Japan so he learned the Japanese language. He has been learning the language and skills through the anime Naruto.

Harry loved Naruto. The anime offered a wide array of skill. Harry learned physical combat skills left and right. Harry’s only regret is that he cannot acquire physical kekkei genkai like the Sharingan and the Rinnegan by watching. Harry also soaked the elemental techniques the Ninjas did.

Harry trained the skills he acquired. Harry acquired the Ninja Trainee/ Genin Title when he mastered the basic ninjutsu skills. The title basically allows him to use ninjutsu. Harry discovered the changes when he changed his title toTrainee. Once Harry did, he felt his body changed. He felt the introduction of a chakra system. It disappears when he unequips the title. He would use MP instead of chakra when using ninja skills. By now, Harry has reached level 40 by training and doing quests.

**Harry Han  
The Gamer  
Genin  
Lv 40  
0/3750980 EXP  
HP: 8750  
MP:9690  
Strength:375  
Vitality:407  
Defense: 250  
Dexterity:201  
Intelligence:670  
Wisdom:531  
Luck:179**

**Elemental Affinity  
Fire: 108  
Wind: 103  
Water: 102  
Earth: 126  
Lightning:149  
Light: 120  
Dark: 110**

**Permanent Perks:  
Eidetic Memory(+300 INT)  
??? Physiology-Childhood Period(+100 VIT, +100 STR, +50 DEF)  
———————————————-  
Subclass  
Ninja  
Rank: High Genin  
Chakra: 41605000  
Chakra Control: lv 30  
Kenjutsu: level 21  
Taijutsu: level 32  
Ninjutsu: level 12  
Bukijutsu: level 35  
Genjutsu: level 21  
Fuinjutsu: level 6  
—————————————————  
Point: 453  
Money: ₩7 Billion|G 9872100 S28 K1**

Harry went to Jeehan to tell him about his training. Jeehan grabbed Harry and hugged him tight and jokingly said that his ability is more of a cheat than his. Harry retorted that he’s just jealous he can’t be a real ninja. To Harry’s regret, Jeehan activated his secret ability, **Feat of the Billion Tickles.**

“Are you excited for school?”

“Well, yes. Dad, I still have months and you will move with me to Japan. You won’t miss me. It’s a day school.”

“Fine. Just trying to make small talk.” Jeehan pouted.

“When are you giving me a mother?”

“Too dangerous.”

“The girls you liked were from the abyss, as per uncle Uncle Sun-Il. That’s not an excuse.”

“Don’t listen to Sun-Il.”

“Come on dad. You have to at least date. Why not date the Black Summoner’s daughter. I can tell she likes you. There’s also aunt Shi-Yun.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“Well do you want aunt Sae-young. She will become an old maid at this rate.“ Jeehan grinned as he secretly captured everything Harrys was saying.

“You really are crazy.”

Harry giggled. His dad maybe one of the strongest people in abyss but he is still scared of his aunt Sae-young.

“Maybe I’ll arrange for a training with aunt Sae-young for you.”

“Hmpf. I’m aunt’s favorite. She told me.” Jee-han grinned. He was also her favorite- favorite target.

 

EOC.


	3. Mahoutokoro, Grand Magic Games, and Dungeons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore loses control of Hogwarts. Harry goes to Mahoutokoro. Mutants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to breeze through Harry's basic schooling. I'll spend Chapters 2 and 3 on it then he moves to MIT. I want him to be in America during the events of Avengers 1.
> 
> Please inform me if you see mistakes.
> 
> This is not betaed.
> 
> no Flaming.

Albus Dumbledore woke up as he felt the  control of the wards slip from him. He immediately stood up and looked for his wand.

 

“It can’t be!” Albus cried.

 

Albus searched for his wand but to no avail. Albus searched and searched for the wand but it was like it evaporated.

 

“The wards… What am I to do?” Albus opened the door to his office.

 

“Armando,  Phineas, everyone, wake up.”

 

“What is it again Albus?! I cannot take anymore of your monologues!” One former headmistress asked.

 

“I’m afraid we have an emergency.”

 

“Well what is it?!”

 

“The wards. I no longer control it.” He kept the missing Elder Wand to himself. “I felt it slip from me.”

 

“Maybe the castle has grown tired of your incompetence.” One of the portrait scathingly said. That started a commotion between the paintings. They began shouting everything that Dumbledore has done to tarnish the good reputation of Hogwarts like removing classes like spell creation, removing alchemy as a required class, allowing Snape to abuse students and let bullying continue. Even why there have been no potions masters from Hogwarts since Snape. Albus Dumbledore was one of the reasons why the British Wizarding World has remained stagnant.

 

“Settle down!” Albus exclaimed.

 

“The wards. What should I do?”

 

“I don’t know. Be a competent headmaster maybe?” Several portraits laughed. Albus was beginning to see red.

 

“Armando, Phineas, I am very concerned regarding the security of students right now.”

 

“The only way I worry about students is if you have control of the wards. You let that Flint boy bring some dark artifacts every year! And don’t you deny it! Hogwarts speaks to us about its concerns!” A headmaster roared.

 

Albus sighed. If only he could use his magic on these portraits. Albus went to the search in the headmaster’s library about wards but he was not able to find any information regarding the wards.

 

Since the headmasters were not any help, Albus turned to another being who has been in Hogwarts since its founding, the sorting hat.

 

Albus was about to talk when the hat interrupted him.

 

“It’s been years since someone other than the headmaster controls the wards.”

 

“What do you mean? Who has controls of the wards?”

 

“Didn’t you read the first edition of Hogwarts History Albus?”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Well, read it.”

 

“I don’t have time to read that damn book!”

 

“Fine fine.”

 

“The only way for a headmaster to lose control of the wards is if a founder’s heir claims the lordship.”

 

“What if there are multiple heirs?”

 

“The same. All of them will have have the control of the wards.  But they would have to agree on what they want to happen with the wards.”

 

“No! The wards belong to me! They need my guidance. Only I know what is best!” The sorting hat rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever. All I know is your days as headmaster is numbered.”

 

Albus grabbed the hat and threw it in the floor.

 

“Damn it all!”

 

Albus retreated to his table and proceeded to ponder. The only heirs he know are James Potter and his sons. Since he has disowned his eldest son, the boy is no longer a problem. Dumbledore remembered the boy Harry. He was powerful. Even Albus could not believe the power that radiates from the boy. He only had that power during his prime.Albus even considered him as the Boy-Who-Lived because he was also born in the same day as his younger brother. He could only classify the child as dangerous. He made that mistake with Tom. But the blasted boy disappeared.

 

He penned a letter to James and Lily, asking for them to floo in the morning. After giving it to Fawkes, Albus retreated to his quarters and tried to sleep.

 

***

 

James and Lily Potter stepped through Albus’ from Albus’ floo. They dropped Albert on the Weasleys before going to Albus.

 

“James, Lily, welcome.”

 

“Albus, what happened? We were worried when Fawkes appeared in the middle of the night.”

 

“I’m afraid this issue is more severe. Last night, the wards control were taken from me.”

 

“What?!” Lily asked.

 

“The sorting hat said that it maybe due to a founder’s heir claiming a lordship.”

 

“Do you know who Albus?”

 

“No. I know it is not Voldemort because he has no physical body and it is not the Smiths because they only were from a branch family.”

 

“So who could it be?”

 

“I was hoping if James could finally claim the Gryffindor lordship.”

 

James was startled. He did not even know that they descended from Godric. He thought that maybe he could claim it. He was passed over as Lord Potter by his father and gave it to his eldest grandson. James still felt the anger that day when the will was read.

 

“Are you sure Albus?”

 

“Yes.” The three of them went to the floo and went to Gringotts.

***

 

James was shocked to look at his inheritance test. Everything was gray. He was officially cut off from the Potter Family. He has an heir account for Sterling Family. He had no idea who the Sterling Family are though. He asked if he can assume Lordship but was rebuffed as there is already a Lord Sterling. He is now James No-Name. Another surprise to him was that the name his former son is listed in black with a strike. In his knowledged, it meant that the person is deceased. But he wonders who the current Lord Potter is.

 

“I’m sorry Albus. I cannot help you. We were disowned from my own family!”

 

“Harry must have passed the Potter lordship to someone before he died.”

 

Albus and Lily were shocked. He was now farther from his goal.

 

“Could it be reversed?” Lily asked a goblin.

 

“No.” The goblin sneered.

 

Lily sighed. They would have to take her middle name.

 

“Do we still have access to our vaults?”

 

“Yes. But you will no longer receive funds from your former family’s vault and every amount taken from the family vault was removed.” They nodded.

 

“James, we must go to the ministry and change our names at once. We can’t be No-Names.” James only sighed and then nodded at her. They left Albus pondering about the situation they are in.

 

***

The Sterlings, formerly Potters had a press conference regarding their change of surname. They decided against Evans as it is a muggle name. James had no qualms in throwing his father under the bus. He was the reason they are in this situation right now. Their story was that Fleamont Potter had a mistress and a bastard son whom he named Lord Potter. This Lord Potter in turn, disowned them.

 

Donations from families all over Europe poured to the Sterling. James and Lily just laughed at the gullibility of the people. Albert, who was too young, was just wondering why they changed his name to Evans. There was also a need to reprint the books from Albert Potter to Albert Sterling, this means they would receive more royalties.

 

They were by no means poor but the stipend from the Potter account was enough to feed them a year so they could focus on buying fancy stuff.

 

For now, they lied low in their spending.. They couldn’t risk the people seeing through their scheme. Thankfully, they were living in an apartment instead of a Potter property so the did not have to move.

***

 

**Quest: Survive Attacks from Sae-young for 24 Hours**

**Rewards: ₩1000000,  ???**

 

Harry was running. He was running while dodging. He was dodging for his dear life. He did not know his aunt is so violent. He tried using kage bunshin but his aunt would always know which one he is.

 

“I thought this was training?! This is a massacre!” Harry cried.

 

“It’s not massacre if nobody dies!”

 

Jeehan was there laughing his ass off.

 

“You really are noona’s new favorite. Favorite target!” He laughed again.

 

**Due to your continuous dodging, you gained 1 DEX point.**

 

Harry dodged again for his life. He can’t afford to get hit or shield from the attack. Each attack would leave a crater. He would surely die if he gets hit one time.

 

Sae-young was not holding back, not sharp. She was holding a heavy broadsword with one hand and striking Harry. It wasn’t sharp but would definitely break bones. It’s been awhile since she did this. All she did nowadays were paperwork and training upcoming martial artists. She likes Harry. He is sticking to physical skills. Though he tried to use a cloning technique which was ineffective due to Jeehan putting a tracker on him which allowed Sae-young to find him.

 

Harry then tried a few ninjutsu techniques but they were still frail when they met her attack. His Ninjutsu level is too low.

 

“Not bad for an old maid right? Those attacks are so puny!” Sae-young taunted.

 

Harry being Harry, answered back.

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry did some signs and a water dragon erupted from the ground. Sae-young just slashed the sword against it and it disappeared.

 

“I told you it’s useless! Now be a good boy and get hit!”

 

“No way! I don’t wanna die!”

 

“You won’t die. I’ll just break some bones!”

 

“This is probably why you never had a boyfriend!” Sae young was shookt. So was Jeehan. The whole Chunbumoon clan felt their spine tingle. Jeehan hurriedly removed the tracker on Harry. He quickly cast all the defensive magic he knows on Harry. Sae Young became a blur. Only becoming visible when she had hit Harry.

 

Harry couldn’t believe he was still alive. He had assumed a gaseous form the moment she hit him.

 

“Oh Gaea.” Harry hastily ran away.

 

“I’m just kidding Aunt Sae-young.”

 

“You think you could stop me with that?!” Sae-young Young became a blur again, but this time there were afterimages.

 

“Fuck!” Harry was exclaimed. She stopped and looked at Harry and then at Jeehan who was shocked.

 

“What did you just said young man?” Jeehan asked.

 

“Fudge?”

 

“Uhmmmm… I’m tired. I’ll get the kid next time.” Sae-young went out of the barrier with a snicker.

 

“Where did you hear that word?!”

 

**Congratulations in finishing you quest!**

**Reward: ₩1000000, Earned Title: Sae-young’s Bitch**

 

“Noooooo!” Harry screamed.

 

***

 

Harry was grounded for a week. Not that he was forbidden to do anything fun, he is just required to make a lot of effort. To watch TV, needs to rebuild his tv. To read a book, he must decrypt each page before he is able to read one. To play in his computer, he must hack it. Those are the easiest things he must do. Jeehan was really disappointed with Harry.

 

After a week of misery, Jeehan finally lifted the grounding.

 

“So have you learnt your lesson?”

 

“Yes dad.”

 

“You won’t watch improper TV shows again or say improper language until you are of age?”

 

“Yes dad.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Okay. Do your thing. I have an appointment.”

 

“A date?” Harry joked.

 

“You want me to ground you again?”

 

“Just kidding dad. I love you.” He gave a kiss on Jeehan’s cheek.

 

Harry began grinding his skills. He entered the time displaced dungeon. Wand Spell Casting was his first priority. He took the elder wand and began practicing the spells in the charms books he has. Wand spell casting wasn’t that hard for Harry. The power of the wand spell casting is affected by several factors: Wand Compatibility, Wand Affinity, INT, WIS and MP. In Harry’s case, with the use of the Elder Wand, his medical Charms are the weakest.  After all, the affinity of the wand is Death Magic.

 

Harry made a note to acquire a new wand. He will store the Elder Wand in his inventory and lock it away. It would not be good if he is defeated by anyone.

 

Harry was given a book. A blank book. Jeehan said that every magical family has a grimoire. Harry isa Han and he is the first non abyss wizard in the family so it is fitting that he start the Han Family Grimoire. Harry excitedly took it and thought of new magic he could invent.

 

Harry plotted his activities until the week before classes start. Harry has more than 8 months before the school year starts. He would study for 8 years in the Time Displaced dungeon for 8 months. He planned to utilize the use of clones and use a mental sharing spell. He was also  visited by dozens of tutors.

 

For the first and second month, Harry focused on subjects that needed spell casting: Defense, Charms and Transfiguration. These three are closely related and use magical foci. Harry improved his wand spell casting mastery to level 76 using the Time Displaced dungeon in their home. He finished up to 11th year for those subjects.

 

For the third and fourth month, Harry studied Herbology, Potions ingredients and History. Harry acquired a botanist title and a Farmer skill. Harry green plants inside the dungeon. With the Farmer skill, Harry’s plants grows faster and healthier. This Is also due to the fact that Gaia is the one making the dungeons. And Gaia is the personification of Earth. Harry hired a house elf who would take care of his plants whenever he can’t.

 

Harry started Spell Creation, Runes and Arithmancy in his fifth month and sixth. Harry encountered the unforgivables for the first time. Harry acquired a book detailing the components the spells. Until now, only Martin Skarsgard land Albert Potter are known survivors of the unforgivables. Martin though was not popular in England as they refuse to believe that someone other than the boy who lived can survive the killing curse. Harry enjoyed runes. He loved combining them to create an effect he desired. Harry pioneered inverse wards using runes and setting condition which will break them. His tutor was a goblin master warder and was

 

For the Seventh month, Harry only read about creatures and started with brewing potions. Creatures are very dangerous but with his Gamer’s mind, he knows he could stay calm at any dire situations. Harry was sad to say that Dragons only breathe fire. It would have been fun if they were anything like Fairy Tail. Harry began diving into the family Grimoires. Harry thought that Godric and Salazar would be the violent ones but Rowena Ravenclaw’s grimoire contained spells that would make anyone shiver. Even the unforgivables looked tame. She had her own tunic system which Harry had a hard time understanding at first. Salazar and Godric’s bragged more about their conquests, which Harry shouldn’t be reading about until he turned 18. Salazar though contained some of his potion recipes.

 

Merlin was very quirky with his magic. Merlin excelled with Celtic based spells and wandless magic. He also detailed how Mystic Eyes work which was helpful to Harry. What Harry liked the most is that Merlin detailed a lot of his experiments with his magic. His spells were very diverse unlike the others grimoires. It also contains instructions for several blessing rituals like growing wings, positive luck and among other things.

 

Harry did not open Morgana’s grimoire. He was warned by the system that it contained extremely dangerous black magics that he should not know about until he completely becomes the Master of Death.

 

The Peverell grimoire was what Harry liked the most. It was full of blueprints! The Peverells were builders. They created several products like invisibility cloaks, flight suits. He was able to integrate these blueprints into his system. They planned different magical items. Harry’s only regret was that he does not have any materials for those items. He would have to be patient in

 

Harry’s final month before school  was spent travelling with Jeehan to the US. Harry bought his school materials except books in the magical alley in Boston. Harry’s new wand was something that is not normal. Harry had to get a custom wand since no wand was compatible with him.

 

Harry’s wand is composed of a wood that nobody knows about. The wand maker said that he received it from his ancestors but have never successfully created a wand with it. But it was first time someone had an affinity to it. There was even a small leaf in the bottom which the wand maker cannot remove.

 

Harry’s wand core was much more confusing. Normally, there is only one core or even two but Harry has picked up seven. A phoenix feather, A thunderbirds talon, A leviathan’s scale, A sylph’s hair, A nundu’s fang, A wagyl’s shedding and fur of a shadow wolf. All of which had opposing affinities. Normally, this would have blown up but this time they coalesced. The last part of Harry’s wand was a sea diamond found in the mines of Atlantis.

 

They purchased Harry’s robes and books in Japan as the books needed were in Japanese. Harry bought a lot of extra books especially technomancy. The Japanese books mainly use Japanese system spells, something Harry expected and learned these past few months. Harry has also began developing his own system. So far, he is trying to cast spells backwards. He is more successful in that than trying to cast a spell where in the middle letters are jumbled. Harry is also trying to put different colors on his spells. It would cause confusion as people would expect the right color. Anybody would shit their pants if they saw a bright green spell shot at them.

 

Two weeks before classes start, Harry and Jeehan have moved to their new house. They spent the week fortifying it into a fortress. A week later, Harry took an entrance exam to check if he is in the level with his age group. Harry placed very high and was placed at the top percentile. They offered to accelerate Harry but Harry refused as he wanted to get to know his age group first.

 

Harry got some quest the day he started in Mahoutokoro:

 

**Quest: Earn Some Friends!**

**Description: Make friends with at least 10 students in your school!**

**Reward: 1000 EXP per student. ¥220,628**

**Bonus: If you make friends with more than 50 students, you will earn the perk “Cool Kouhai/Senpai”**

 

**Quest: Get the Top Spot!**

**Description: Earn the Top Spot for the Year!**

**Reward: 50000 EXP, ¥10000000**

**Bonus: Get the Top Grade for All Subjects, you will earn better Reputation with School, Place in Grand Magic Games and Year Promotion**

 

Harry loved flying with the Storm Petrels. Slash that, Harry loved flying. It was as if he was born for the sky. Sometimes he wished the flying would take longer. Harry immediately made some friends and acquaintances. Some insecure enemies too like Kang So-young. Kang So-young was boasting that she will top the year but, a lot of students have been showing her off. She tried bullying Harry and some of his friends but one spell from Harry put an end to it. She also made a mistake of trying to bully a son from the Ten Great Houses. She became a pariah and her family was furious at her. Their business and social position tanked. At the middle of the first term, she was transferred to a smaller school in Southeast Asia.

 

Harry, bored with the lessons began scouring the Mahoutokoro library to look for reading materials and advanced subjects. Hogwarts people believed that they have the largest library excluding the Library of Alexandria but it proved to be false. Mahoutokoro is larger by almost 300 percent. Harry enjoyed the fiction side of the magical Japanese society. They are fully immersed with the muggle culture and adapted it to theirs. Harry enjoyed the magical mangas.

 

Harry loved quidditch. The first time he flew a broom was when he was two. His biological donor bought him a broom behind his other biological donor.

 

Harry earned the title “Sky Demon” from his classmates as he loved performing daredevil tricks with his broom. One teacher almost had a heart attack when he performed a trick deemed more dangerous than a Wronski Feint. They called it Han’s Gravity Crush where the broom and and the rider are falling straight to the ground head first and the rider would catch the broom a few feet from the ground. It does not help that Mahoutokoro trains their quidditch stars in turbulent seas.

 

Harry also joined some clubs. He was part of the Academic, Curse Breaking qand the Engineering club. Harry loved the Engineering club very much. They were building devices that would cater to their needs. One senpai created a robot that would wash the dishes the normal way. One created a robot that would clean his room. One created his own operating system. Harry was learning so much from them and getting blueprints for his Craft skill.

 

The school took a break after the second week of December. Harry immediately launched into a shopping spree to buy gifts for his friends. He wanted to get the bonus points of the quest he received earlier that year. By the time everyone received their gifts, Harry received a prompt in front of him.

 

**Congratulations on Completing Earn Some Friends! Bonus Quest Completed!**

**Rewards: 65000 EXP!**

**¥220628!**

**Cool Kouhai/Senpai Perk**

 

**Perk: Cool Kouhai/Senpai**

**Effect: Increased friendliness towards students. Increased reputation with everyone. Additional 25% success in teaching other students.**

 

Harry activated the perk for the meantime. It was his first real perk. He received perks from his lordship rings but they are property related.

 

Harry was also introduced to Jeehan’s teacher Lolikiano.  Learning from his mistakes with Sae-young, Harry did his best to suck up to Loli. As expected, she soaked it up. Harry was laughing at the inside. It did not help when Jeehan told her of what happened to Harry and Sae-young. Loli was soaking up to Harry’s praises and whatever Jeehan said is ignored. Harry just gave him a grin.

 

Harry thought he had it easy but he was incredibly wrong. Lolikiano was a sadist.

 

Lolikiano smacked Harry’s head.

“You took 5 seconds to cast them. If you were in a fight in abyss, you’d be dead in an instant. Do not take this as a duel in your wizarding world. Their magic is for chickens.”

 

“Now, do it again!” And he did.

 

**Congratulations! Your mastery of Dual**

**casting has levelled up!**

 

Harry was distracted by the message and thus earned another smack.

 

***

 

A few months in the time displaced dungeon later, Harry finally mastered dual casting. It opened a new avenue for him which is Triple Casting. Jeehan and Lolikiano also started teaching jim

 

He spent trying to use dual casting with his wand but he was not very successful. The wand is a focus and acts like a tube. The first spell in is the first spell out. Harry is not able to squeeze two spells through the wand at the same time.

 

Harry travelled to California with Jeehan to visit his grandparents. It was then Harry found out that the guy he saw before was famous. Tony Stark was a weapons manufacturer and that the Bruce Guy is a scientist that turns into a green berserker when angry. Harry pointed them out to Jeehan. He did not see the other two though. They saw the end of 2006 together in Las Vegas and was visited by Hwang Sung Gon and his daughter who Harry met the first time. Harry immediately picked up that there was something awkward between Jeehan and Sung-ah. He tried setting them up together but he detected the killing intent Sung-gon was unconsciously releasing and stopped.

 

**2006**

**Active Skills**

**Instant Dungeon Create lv. 40**

  * Allows the user to create instant dungeons
  * Available Dungeons:
    * Empty ID - monsters: None
    * Zombie ID - monsters: zombies
    * Ghost ID - monsters: ghosts
    * Combined ID - monsters: ghost, zombies
    * Ogre ID - monsters: Angry Ogres
    * Assorted Combined ID- monsters: ogres, zombies and ghost
    * Training ID - monsters: none
    * Time Warping ID - Monsters: None -  Time Ratio 720:1
    * Wolf ID -  monsters: different breeds of wolves
    * Salamander ID - monsters: fire salamanders
    * Kobold ID - monsters: Kobold
    * Lizard Warriors ID -  monsters: Lizard Warriors
    * Reptile Combined ID - monsters: Fire Salamanders, Lizard Warriors
    * Piranha Id - monsters: Piranha
    * Sea Dragon ID - monsters: Sea Dragons
    * Man Eating Worms ID - monsters: Man Eating Worms
    * Mindflayer ID - monsters: Mind Flayer



**Instant Dungeon Escape lv. 40**

  * Allows the user to escape instant dungeons. Success is based upon the type of dungeon and strength.



**Elementary Abyss Spells lv. Max**

  * Allows the user to perform elementary abyss spells. Max Level means promotion to Novice Spells and less 25% MP cost for using Elementary abyss spells.



**Novice Abyss Spells lv. Max**

  * Allows the user to perform novice abyss spells. Max Level means promotion to Novice Spells and less 25% MP cost for using Elementary abyss spells.



**Intermediate Abyss Spells lv. 31**

  * Allows the user to perform intermediate abyss spells.



**Elemental Manipulation lv. Max**

  * User’s mutation. Allows the user to manipulate all elemental forces. Max level means that the user has optimum control of his mutation and use of this skill only costs 1 MP.



**Summon Lower Elemental lv. 30**

  * Allows the user to summon the lower elementals. Max Number of allowable lower elemental summon: 3. Max Number of allowable lowest elemental summon: 21



**Yunhonmoon Soul Recovery lv. Max**

  * 5MP: Yunhon spirit technique's recovery skill which carries the meaning to burn one's soul. Heals 5000 HP
  * with soul stone(s) 5000 HP and 5000 MP
  * with soul stone(m) 7500HP and 2250 MP
  * with soul stone(l) 10000 HP and 7500 MP
  * Also transcends cause and effect



**Cure lv. Max**

  * Restores 15% of HP



**Cura lv. Max**

  * Restores 30% of HP



**Curaga lv. Max**

  * Restores 50% of HP



**Curaja lv. Max**

  * Restores 60% of HP



**Craft lv 33**

  * A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rise. Blueprints: 109



**Fine Arts lv. 65**

  * A skill to create artworks. Success and tier of artwork is determined by level of skill and wisdom.



**Invent lv 52**

  * A luck based skill that will allow the user to invent a new thing based on materials on hand. Inventions: 246



**Mana Shield lv.Max**

  * One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. The ability to handle the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one of the many abilities using mana. Blocks a portion of the impact. 5 additional MP used per minute.



**Mana Barrier lv. Max**

  * Absorbs 25% of Damage that it took.



**Infinite Mana Arrow lv Max**

  * An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape.



**Infinite Spinning Mana Arrow lv. 12**

  * A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. The spell will be continuously cast until stopped by user.



**Parselmagic Casting lv. 32**

  * A type of lost caster which allows the user to user parseltongue as the chanting language of magic.



**Shapeshifting lv. Max**

  * A skill that allows user to assume any shape.



**Silvertongue lv. 78**

  * A skill that allows user to entice anyone to do his bidding.



**Mage Sight lv. Max**

  * A skill that allows the user to see magic



**Mystic Eyes lv. Max**

  * A skill that allows the user to cast magic through his eyes



**[Locked Magics]**

**-???**

**-???**

**Charms Spells lv. 99**

  * Allows the user to perform wizarding charms.



**Transfiguration Spells lv. 99**

  * Allows the user to perform wizarding transfiguration



**Battle Magic Spells lv. 99**

  * Allows the user to perform wizarding battle magic.



**Warding Spells lv. 59**

  * Allows the user to perform warding spells



**Sword Magic lv. 31**

  * Allows the user to perform sword magic.



**Technomancy lv. 28**

  * Allows the user to perform technomancy magic.



**Potion Making lv. 99**

  * Allows the user to make potions with complete success.



**Alchemy lv. 56**

  * Allows the user to perform alchemy at moderate success.



**Talisman Making lv. 32**

  * Allows the user to create talismans. Blueprints: 243



**Enchanting lv. 87**

  * Allows the user to perform enchantment spells.



**Warding lv 76**

  * Allows the user to create wards



**Inverse Warding lv 31**

  * Allows the user to create wards inversely.  The wards are not broken by ordinary means. There are set conditions that the person inside the wards must satisfy in order to be able to get out.



**Farming lv. 30**

  * Users is able to plant anything in every terrain or place. Success inplant maturation is determined by WIS, Earth Affinity and skill level. Luck has minor chance of affecting the growth of plants.



**Cooking lv. 55**

  * User is able to cook food based on recipes or on the go. Success of cooking on the go is determined by luck, int, wisdom and skill level.



**Triple Casting lv. 12**

  * User is able to cast three magic spells at the same time with minimal casting time.



**Passive Skills**

**Gamer’s Mind lv. Max**

  * Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.



**Gamer’s Body lv. Max**

  * Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.



**Language**

  * Korean - lv. Max
    * Allows the user to use the Korean language in any way possible.
  * English - lv. Max
    * Allows the user to use the English language in any way possible.
  * Parseltongue - lv. Max
    * Allows the user to use the snake language in any way possible.
  * Japanese - lv. Max
    * Allows the user to use the Japanese language in any way possible.



**Inhuman Magical Prowess**

  * The user’s magic is more potent than the strongest of human wizards. Allows the user to manipulate magic at a very high level.



**Prodigy**

  * Gives the user greater chance in achieving success in everything he does.



**Wand Spell Casting Mastery lv.90**

  * Allows the user to cast magic through a wand. The success of casting is affected by several factors: Wand Compatibility, Wand’s Affinity, INT, WIS and MP.



**Sword Spell Casting Mastery lv. 57**

  * Allows the user to cast magic through a sword. The success is affected by concentration, STR, WIS and AGI.



**Weapons Mastery lv. 43**

  * Collective mastery over various weapons.



**Physical Endurance lv. 58**

**Magical Endurance lv. 74**

**Meditation lv. 65**

**Runes Mastery lv. Max**

**Arithmancy Mastery lv. Max**

**Academic Mastery lv.78**

**Titles**

**Primal Elemental**

  * Gives the user mastery over elements. Elemental skills will only require the minimum MP.



**Genin**

  * Creates the Ninja subclass which allows the user to function like a real ninja.



 

**Botanist**

  * User has mastery over plant life. Success in the maturation of plants planted is raised by 35%.



 

**Subclasses**

**「Ninja」**

 

**Rank: High Genin**

**Chakra: 41605000**

**Chakra Control: lv 30**

**Kenjutsu: level 40**

**Taijutsu: level 32**

**Ninjutsu: level 76**

**Bukijutsu: level 55**

**Genjutsu: level 42**

**Fuinjutsu: level 60**

**Stealth: level 54**

**Nature Transformation: level 31**

 

**Year: 2007**

 

After returning to Japan, they were met by Sunil and Sae-young who were sent to Japan for a reconnaissance mission. Whatever it is about, Harry was not allowed to know.

 

Valentines was an awkward event for Harry. Harry received at least 50 homemade chocolates. Fortunately, Harry can create his own dungeon and cooked the chocolates to give back to the girls and boys who gave him. Harry is a great cook with a level 55 cooking skill. With Jeehan mostly gone in the day recently, Harry cooked his meals often. When Jeehan tasted Harry’s cooking he enrolled his son to some cooking classes. Harry loved cooking Korean, Japanese and French cuisine.

 

Harry was approached by his homeroom teacher if he wanted to take a placement exam by the end of the year. He noticed that Harry is getting bored despite getting high grades. Harry agreed. He informed Jeehan about it who was ecstatic.

 

Harry had his final exams earlier than the rest of the student body. A week later, he had his placement exams.

 

As expected, Harry was the top of their class. He got outstanding plus on every subject.

 

**Congratulations on completing Get the Top Spot!**

**Reward: 50000 EXP, ¥10000000**

**Bonus Rewards: Reputation with School is raised!**

**Place in Grand Magic Games!**

**Year Promotion!**

 

Harry did not receive his placement results a week until a week after the start of vacation.

 

**Dear Mr. Han,**

 

**Enclosed in this letter are the results of your placement examinations.**

 

**Harry Han got the following results in his placement exams:**

**Transfiguration: 11th Year**

**Charms: 11th Year**

**Battle Magic: 11th Year**

**History: 11th Year**

**Potions: 11tth Year**

**Herbology: 11th Year**

**Astronomy: 11th Year**

 

**Although Mr. Potter is already beyond his grade, it was recommended that he be placed in 9th Year as he has not yet taken his OWLS. It is also recommended that Mr. Potter choose 2-3 electives from the following:**

 

    * Alchemy
    * Ancient Runes
    * Ancient Studies
    * Arithmancy
    * Battle Transfiguration
    * Care of Magical Creatures
    * Duelling
    * Elemental Magic
    * Enchanting
    * Foreign Languages
    * Healing
    * Mental Magic
    * Mundane Combat and Dueling
    * Rituals
    * Shamanism
    * Spell Creation
    * Sword Magic
    * Technomancy
    * Talisman Magic
    * Warding 



**Mr. Han can continue his mundane studies in the same year. If Mr. Potter also wants to go on advanced Mundane subjects, it is recommended that he contact Sharpfang from Gringotts to hire tutors and lease a time displaced chamber. A placement test will be required to assess Mr. Potter’s Mundane knowledge.**

 

**Please send reply as soon as possible.**

 

**Regards,**

**Hiro Tanigawa**

**Vice Headmaster**

 

Harry didn’t really need tutor for Mundane subjects but he hired a tutor for all the other electives he did not choose. He took on a special duelling course as well. Harry is well aware with magic battles but duels have rules and he wants to learn them.

 

Harry was the talk of the school when it commenced. His classmates were sad that he was accelerated since he always spent time to teach them. Harry though sent all of them his notes and revisions to stop them from being sad so much. He was happy that some of his senpais were welcoming him to their classes. Some weren’t very excited. He is very talented and some would not be able to handle their envy. These students also questioned his placement in the Grand Magic Games. In effect everyone’s placement was questioned.

 

To save those senpais who already have their place in the Grand Magic Games Representatives,  Harry volunteered himself to be challenged first before they can challenge his senpais. Harry’s age group were there to support their “senpai” Harry.

 

**Quest: Defeat All Challengers!**

**Description: Defeat all challengers to save the current team roster!**

**Rewards: Increased Reputation with school, 100000 EXP per person, 100 Galleons per person**

**Bonus Quest: Defeat 20 enemies with 1 Disarming spell.**

**Bonus Reward: Gatling Stunner Spell**

 

Harry was nicknamed as Flash Cast by his year mates. The upper years did not really take it seriously before. It was only during the first challenge that they witness it. A spell cast under a second. It was a disarming spell but the color is green. The first match was over in less than a second. This was the trend for the next 10 battles. They were swift, direct and effective.

 

The next few were smarter. They moved while casting spells. With the right timing, Harry defeated them with a single spell. It was a sight to behold. Thirty challengers were all defeated and knocked out with disarming spells. The challenge was postponed for the next day. Only 26 challengers were left. All were 7th to 9th years. Some were even in junior circuit of  Japanese Duelling League.

 

**Bonus Quest Success!**

**Reward: Gatling Stunner Spell!**

 

**The next day...**

The next 26 challengers were smarter than the rest. They had their wands bonded to them and anti disarming charm, making them impossible to disarm. They also expected Harry to be exhausted. Harry used stupefy verde on the first challenger but used the wand movement for expelliarmus. The fool just smirked at Harry thinking that he would not be affected by the spell. The look on his face was priceless when he felt his consciousness leave his body. This made the 25 challengers to rethink their strategies. The next one was a bit better. He was fast and good and did not stay in one place. He was taken by surprise though when Harry appeared out of nowhere behind him and stunned him. Harry took advantage when the challenger backflipped and created an illusion. It was an advanced spell taught to 7th years and uses quite a lot of magic. Some were surprised and some thought they were lucky because Harry used a lot of magic.

 

Harry changed his tactics per duel. He would sometimes disillusion himself after casting the first expelliarmus. If his enemy would cast a point me spell, he would cast a quick stupefy. If the enemy used a shield charm, he would cast an underpowered bombarda to shatter the shields and a stupefy. Some would often copy Harry’s disillusionment. What they did not count on was that Harry has mage sight. Harry would fire his stupefy point blank.

 

Harry easily won the remaining matches. Though he has proven his skills, there are still some who are not yet convinced. Some tried raising trouble for Harry, too bad nobody believed them. Harry has more admirers and supporters.

 

The Grand Magic Games happens every year. There are four mainstay events: Duelling, Air Surfing, Pillar Breaking and Capture the Kingdom.

 

This year, the non mainstay events are: Break the Wards, Treasure Hunt and Speed Shooting.

 

Harry will take part in Duelling,  Capture the Kingdom and Speed Shooting. Capture the Kingdom is composed of 3 people per team: The guard, the warder, and the infiltrator. Only the infiltrator can fire a spell against the other team in the open field. The warder can set traps to stop any members of the opposing team from advancing. The guard can only fire spells inside the team’s territory.

 

Speed Shooting would make use of magical guns. Magical guns are one of the first few models of the CADs. A gun makes use of memory chips instead of cartridge. The wizard will supply it with magic. Unlike wands, CADs will not require incantations or movements. Magical engineering has found a way to store spells in to sequences and will only need to be fuelled by magic and parameters inputted through the CAD. A problem though is that it could take long to activate a spell again especially if the sequence is long and would take many parameters. It is why aurors are still using wands in combat.

 

For Capture the Kingdom, Harry is the warder. Soma Yukihira is the guard and Takumi Aldini is the infiltrator. The three got along very well. The three of them studied ward making and battle magic in preparation to the event. Harry practiced his spells with the two. Yukihira is often the brunt of the spells. Both of them had improved in magic casting and Yukihira having a better endurance. It would take 25 spells to break his shield now. Although Takumi is nowhere near Harry’s speed in casting, he is still faster than most students.

 

**2007 Harry Skill Check Up**

**Active Skills**

**Instant Dungeon Create lv. 62**

  * Allows the user to create instant dungeons
  * Available Dungeons:
    * Empty ID - monsters: None
    * Zombie ID - monsters: zombies
    * Ghost ID - monsters: ghosts
    * Combined ID - monsters: ghost, zombies
    * Ogre ID - monsters: Angry Ogres
    * Assorted Combined ID- monsters: ogres, zombies and ghost
    * Training ID - monsters: none
    * Time Warping ID - Monsters: None -  Time Ratio 1500:1
    * Wolf ID -  monsters: different breeds of wolves
    * Salamander ID - monsters: fire salamanders
    * Kobold ID - monsters: Kobold
    * Lizard Warriors ID -  monsters: Lizard Warriors
    * Reptile Combined ID - monsters: Fire Salamanders, Lizard Warriors
    * Piranha Id - monsters: Piranha
    * Sea Creature ID - monsters: Sea Creatures
    * Man Eating Worms ID - monsters: Man Eating Worms
    * Mindflayer ID - monsters: Mind Flayer
    * Titan Ape ID - monsters: Titan Ape
    * Ghost Knight ID - monsters: Ghost Knights
    * Dragon ID - monsters: Dragon, wyverns
    * Elemental ID - monsters: elementals
    * Ice World ID - monsters: armored bears, sub zero penguins, flying cannibalistic seals
    * Gamer Dungeon ID - monsters: All
    * Hospital Dungeon - monsters: none - Time Ratio 1500:1 - Healing Rate Up
    * Farming Dungeon - monsters: none -  Time Ratio 1500:1 - Growing Rate Up
    * Mining ID - monsters:none -  minerals: all
    * Succubus and Incubus ID - monsters:incubus, succubus
    * ...more



**Instant Dungeon Escape lv. 62**

**Elementary Abyss Spells lv. Max**

**Novice Abyss Spells lv. Max**

**Intermediate Abyss Spells lv. Max**

  * Allows the user to perform intermediate abyss spells. Max Level means promotion to Advanced Spells and less 25% MP cost for using Intermediate abyss spells.



**Advanced Abyss Spells lv. 22**

**M:Elemental Manipulation lv. Max**

**Summon Lower Elemental lv. 30**

  * Allows the user to summon the lower elementals. Max Number of allowable lower elemental summon: 3. Max Number of allowable lowest elemental summon: 21



**Yunhonmoon Soul Recovery lv. Max**

**Cure lv. Max**

**Cura lv. Max**

**Curaga lv. Max**

**Curaja lv. Max**

**Raise lv. Max**

  * Revives an ally. If the cause of death is illness, it is not cured.
  * This transcends cause and effect.



**Arise lv. 57**

  * Revives an ally with perfect health.
  * This transcends cause and effect.



**Craft lv 69**

  * A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilization through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery levels rise. Blueprints: 785



**Fine Arts lv. 72**

**Invent lv 74**

  * A luck based skill that will allow the user to invent a new thing based on materials on hand. Inventions: 2376



**Mana Shield lv.Max**

**Mana Barrier lv. Max**

  * Blocks impact. Absorbs 25% of Damage that it took. 10 additional MP used per minute but may deduct from absorbed damage instead of user’s MP.



**Infinite Mana Arrow lv Max**

**Infinite Spinning Mana Arrow lv. Max**

**Fire Arrow lv.42**

  * A long distance attack skill with fire elements added to a mana arrow.



**Wind Arrow lv.42**

  * A long distance attack skill with wind elements added to a mana arrow.



**Water Arrow lv.42**

  * A long distance attack skill with water elements added to a mana arrow.



**Earth Arrow lv.42**

  * A long distance attack skill with earth elements added to a mana arrow.



**Lightning Arrow lv.42**

  * A long distance attack skill with lightning elements added to a mana arrow.



**Status Arrow lv.42**

  * A long distance attack skill with added status effects to a mana arrow. Status Effect must be included when chanting the spell. Status Effects: Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Berserk, Confused, Blind, Fear, Despair, Brainwash, Hunger, Slow, Stop, Doom, Zombie



**Parselmagic Casting lv. 54**

**Shapeshifting lv. Max**

**Silvertongue lv. Max**

**Mage Sight lv. Max**

**Mystic Eyes lv. Max**

**[Locked Magics]**

**-???**

**-???**

**Charms Spells lv. 99**

**Transfiguration Spells lv. 99**

**Battle Magic Spells lv. 99**

**Warding Spells lv. 59**

**Sword Magic lv. 77**

**Technomancy lv. 53**

**Potion Making lv. 99**

**Alchemy lv. 82**

**Talisman Making lv. 86**

**Enchanting lv. 99**

**Farming lv. Max**

**Triple Casting lv. 78**

**Magical Programming  lv.49**

  * Allows the user to create complex structures of magical programs that can be put into CAD.



**Counterfeiting and Forgery lv. 39**

  * Allows the user to create fake goods with good condition ad forge documents. Success is based on luck and skill level. This skill transcends copied object’s origin.



**Passive Skills**

**Gamer’s Mind lv. Max**

**Gamer’s Body lv. Max**

**Language**

  * Korean - lv. Max
  * English - lv. Max
  * Parseltongue - lv. Max
  * Japanese - lv.Max



**Inhuman Magical Prowess lv. Max**

  * The user’s magic is more potent than the strongest of human wizards. Allows the user to manipulate magic at a very high level.



**Prodigy lv. Max**

  * Gives the user greater chance in achieving success in everything he does.



**Wand Spell Casting Mastery lv. Max**

  * Allows the user to cast magic through a wand. The success of casting is affected by several factors: Wand Compatibility, Wand’s Affinity, INT, WIS and MP.



**Weapons Mastery lv. 77**

**Runes Mastery lv. Max**

**Arithmancy Mastery lv. Max**

**Academic Mastery - lv. 87**

**Physical Endurance lv. 88**

**Magical Endurance lv. 83**

**Meditation lv. 71**

**Titles**

**Primal Elemental**

**Genin**

**Botanist**

**Sae-young’s Bitch**

 

**Subclasses**

**「Ninja」**

 

**Rank: High Genin**

**Chakra: 41605000**

**Chakra Control: lv 30**

**Kenjutsu: level 40**

**Taijutsu: level 32**

**Ninjutsu: level 76**

**Bukijutsu: level 55**

**Genjutsu: level 42**

**Fuinjutsu: level 60**

**Stealth: level 54**

**Nature Transformation: level 31**

 

**Year 2008**

 

The year was very gruelling for everyone, being a representative of the GMG and having the OWLS at the same time. Teachers have become stricter and more demanding of schoolwork. Some students easily broke. By third week of January, the GMG participants travelled to Rio de Janeiro. Brazil was chosen as the host to the current year’s GMG.

 

**Major Quest: Help your School Win the Grand Magic Games**

**Reward: Increased Reputation with Schools**

**$2 Million**

Harry’s first event happened in the third day, the speed shooting.In speed shooting, they would release objects in the air and the contest should aim to destroy all the objects released with magic. The challenge is that no CAD is able load a sequence and input the parameters as fast as the the release of the objects. Hence, nobody has made a score more than 40%.

 

The participants are allowed to program their desired spells into the CAD. Most of the contestants used reducto and bombarda sequences. Some used shorter sequenced spells. But Harry is a genius. Instead of finding shorter magic sequence, Harry created a magic system spell sequence that allowed him to control an area in the form of a cube. The area is divided into quadrants with an epicenter each, and it enables the user to perceive everything that is in that area. By clicking the trigger, This would send strong compression wave in every quadrants, the objects in all quadrants undergoes repeated partial expansion and contraction. The rapid heating and cooling is repeated and hence, even solid rock weakens and collapses. As clicking the trigger is part of the sequence, there was no need to reload the sequence garnering Harry a perfect score. This gave birth to a controversy. The staff of GMG had to examine the sequence and try the spell. Since there was no illegal mumbo jumbo, Harry won the first game. Some people from other schools protested that the sequence should be made available for everyone. Luckily, the GMG rules that new spells are only allowed to be shared after the competition. People worked hard for the competition and having an advantage is not a valid cause to share the magic sequence. Unfortunately, Harry cannot declare it as family magic. The staff though were excited as this would open new avenues for magical engineering. Currently, they only know how to store one spell as activating a spell sequence one after another takes time.

 

So far, Mahoutokoro is leading with 120 points followed by Ilvermorny with 108.

 

The duelling was the second most exciting part of the competition. There were 36 combatants, four for each school. Harry’s first opponent was Michael Richter from Ilvermorny. A very cocky kid. Harry decided to get rid of him with a simple stupefy. This was surprising to everyone, except people from Mahoutokoro. The spell casting was seamless and swift. Michael did not stand a chance.

 

All of Mahoutokoro representative went through to the second round. Harry faced of against a student from Uagadou. The student was a great dueller as per Harry’s research. He decided to give the guy a chance. Harry used a simpler spell combination against the student, avis->oppugno->stupefy->aguamenti->tripping jinx-> glacius->jelly legs jinx>stupefy. The student was great in responding to Harry’s spells. Harry allowed him to use spells. Though there were no movements wasted, the other kid’s spell lacked the power to destroy Harry’s shield. Harry decided to put more power in his spell.

 

“Orberet yfeputs!” Harry casted in backwards which confused the student. The student quickly raised a shield but was shattered quickly and was stunned. (Terebro = drill)

 

Harry was lucky to be given a free pass the next round. One Mahoutokoro student was eliminated. For the semifinals, Harry was on a three way duel with one of his senpais and one girl from Castelobruxo. Harry and his senpai swiftly eliminated the girl. Then the two of them duelled against each other. Harry won the duel when his stupefy broke through his senpai’s shield.

 

Harry faced of against a girl from the chinese wizarding school. She is the reigning Asian Duelling Circuit U16 champion. She is quick to her wits and moves swiftly. The girl knows a little wandless as well. She would often try to flicks some of the tiles on Harry, but Harry’s shield was solid as ever. As her attacks were not working, she decided to ditch her wand and started using sword magic.  Her sword magic was more powerful than her wand magic. She often used swords in her magical duels.

 

“You should forfeit. I will be using my ultimate move.”

 

“Nah. I’d like to see it up close.

 

“You have been warned, little boy.”

 

“Tiān qīnglóng shǎndiàn yá!” (Azure Dragon’s lightning fang). Harry’s eyes widened as the girl went for the kill. She must be desperate to win.

 

Harry shapeshifted immediately. He quickly grew wings from his back. Harry flew away from the point of impact. It was a sight to behold for the audience. A girl just tried to use a deadly

move against her opponent. But the boy just flew. Flew. He was up there sprouting wings. There is no magic known like that.

 

The girl resumed her assault and Harry just dodged them all. Harry slowly released a magical

mist using his wand as he circled the ring. Neither the girl or the audience can see what was happening. The girl tried wind spells to blow the mist off. But she was unsuccessful. Finally, after a few minutes, the mist cleared with the girl passed out on the floor. Harry used a stupefy against her.

 

Harry won the duelling competition and since then concentrated on Capture the Kingdom. People could not believe that the tall muscular kid is only 8 and not 15! What they don’t know is that Harry is a frequent user of time displaced dungeons. If any, Harry would be 30 based on the time he spent on the dungeons. With Harry’s luck again, they got a free pass to the second round. In the second round, they would have to fight against two teams and the teams with most points will move to the finals. The points will be determined by the number of eliminated enemies, how fast you conquered the kingdom and the ward that was set up.

 

Aldini was proving to be an annoying enemy. His spells were lethal and would often connect. They relied on him until the last match of second round when Harry finally began setting traps in the field. Their first enemy was from Ilvermorny. The Ilvermorny representatives were trapped using the odorless potions that Harry brewed. This allowed Harry to control their imagination. They though they were winning but Harry was already setting up their ward. A second before the ward is complete, Takumi stunned them. Thus they are able to get full points. Harry’s team was in the finals together with the Russian team. The Russian team was very militaristic and were champions in Capture The Kingdom event for the last few decades. Harry began setting the ward traps in the field as he walked towards the enemy kingdom. They were inverted wards that Harry created. The person is not able to get out if the ward until he fulfill a certain condition. The first one trapped was the enemy warder. The enchantment prevented him from escaping the ward prison, the prison would last for an hour or the user would have to satisfy a condition, in this case: say “Mahoutokoro is the best” thrice.

 

The infiltrator was trapped as well, the condition though is different. He must sing their National Anthem backwards.

 

Of course they did not know how to do it, as Harry is currently the only wizard who has thought of using wards to this effect. He has tried teaching his senpais but they haven’t progressed much. Not everyone has creativeness like Harry. His increased intelligence and wisdom as a Gamer and his eidetic memory helped a lot in formulating wards.

 

Harry again, exploited the system. Users can bring wands, CADs and protective gears as long as they are not deadly. He bought a generalized CAD before the competition and put a ward sequence in it. The ward sequence took most of the CADs memory though. Although the activation of the sequence took a long time, it was not as long as the time to cast a ward manually through a wand. The ward was erected in an instant. Harry purposely used this in the finals of Capture the Kingdom to make a bang. He wished to further his portfolio in hopes of getting in a prestigious magical university.

 

Harry and his senpais relaxed as the games ended. Mahoutokoro won the GMG and Ilvermorny came second. The last week allowed the participants to explore the city of Rio de Janeiro for two days.

 

Harry was sipping his Swiss lemonade while watching a local soccer match when a fight broke out. The fight went badly until the boy who started it erupted in flames. The crowd panicked and dispersed, not caring who’s in front of them. They had to get out. Harry went to the boy who’s panicking and his girlfriend trying to calm him down.

 

“Calm down.” Harry said.

 

“What is happening to me?” Harry used observe. The noy’s mutant powers is manifesting.

 

“Your mutant powers is just manifesting. Now calm down so your powers would stop acting out.” He did but the fire only calmed a little.

 

“I am Roberto,but you can call me Bobby. This is my girlfriend Juliana.”

 

“I am Harry. I am a mutant too.” Julianna’s face lit up.

 

“What’s your powers?”

 

“I can control all the elements.”

 

“Cool. Can you help Bobby?”

 

“I can only help him cool down until he returns to how he normally look.” Juliana saw something in Harry’s pocket. It was his wand.

 

“You are also a wizard? Your wand is showing by the way.”

 

“Wizards?”

 

“Yes. How do you know?”

 

“I’m a witch. I go to Sao Paulo instead of Castelobruxo. I wanted to be a pilot so I  went there.”

 

“Castelobruxo have no mundane subject, am I right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You never told me Juliana.”

 

“Technically, we are not allowed to. It’s against the statute of secrecy.” Roberto just nodded. After an hour, he finally returned to his original form. No longer looking like a burnt gingerbread man. Harry exchanged numbers with them.

 

Harry was eating in a restaurant with his buddies when he heard of a plan of some extremist group called “Hellfire Club.” Harry texted Julianna to not get out of their house or apparate to the magical alley. It seems that Harry was late. He stalked the men back to their base. Juliana was there, tied up. It seems she did not make it back to her house.

 

Harry tracked them to a suburban warehouse near the border of Rio de Janeiro. They weren’t doing anything to Juliana when Roberto went in. He was handling them quite nicely until his reserves run out. Donald Pierce was about to kill Roberto when Harry shot out a Petrificus Totalus that short circuited his cyber enhancements. Pierce was successfully paralyzed by Harry’s spell.

 

“Juliana, bring  Roberto with you and apparate out of here if you are able to. I will deal with them.” Julianna did. Once he confirmed that they are gone, Harry used a quad spell.

 

“Eternity, Pain,Darkness, Amplify. I combined thee. Eternal Torture.” Donald Pierce fell down as he felt the spell take effect. The spell works like Itachi’s Tsukuyomi. Blood Curdling screams echoedtrough the building.

 

“Memory, Siphon, Pain,Amplify. Mind Annihilation.”  An orb appeared from Pierce’s head.

 

**Item Acquired: Donald Pierce’s Memory Orb**

**Class: Unique**

**Description: This contains memories of Donald Pierce from childhood to present.**

 

“Eternity, Theft, Mana, Amplify, Absorb. Eternal Skill Theft.”

 

**Item Acquired: Strength Orb**

**Class: Rare**

**Description: The essence of strength refined by a man who transcended human capabilities. Consuming this would give the user 10 STR.**

 

**Item Acquired: Agility Orb**

**Class: Rare**

**Description: The essence of agility refined by a man who transcended human capabilities. Consuming this would give the user 10 DEX.**

 

Harry also removed the techno organic limb that Pierce possessed. Too bad, he did not survive the removal. It seems that his body was pretty dependent on it.

 

**Item Acquired: Techno Organic Limb**

**Class: Unique**

**Description: This tech allows the user to transform into whatever it wants. This also allows the user to harness and channel any type of energy.**

 

Harry incinerated Donald’s body and did the same to the goons. Once he made sure that Roberto and Juliana are safe, he went home. He reviewed the memories of Pierce. Harry discovered that Pierce was only in Hellfire Club so he could kill the mutant members. Nevertheless he saw some gruesome plans they have in store. This triggered Harry to plan to a create a magical ward on hostile mutants. He also discovered about the Human Council and how they planned to create robotic being with the capability of adapting to mutant powers and wiping all mutants with them.

 

Harry was alarmed by the arrival of two mutants.

 

“Where is Pierce?”  The girl who is revealed to be Danielle Moonstar asked.

 

“Dead. I incinerated his body”

 

“Good. Did you save the girl they kidnap?”

 

“Yes. I have to go.”

 

“Wait.” Harry stopped.

 

“What is your name?” Danielle asked.

 

“It’s not safe to give out names in an enemy base. You don't know the surveillance installed here. Perhaps another time.”

 

“Alright. Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome.” Harry disapparated

***

 

Harry and the others were back to Japan on Sunday evening. Several students went to dine together but Harry went home and informed Jeehan of what happened.

 

“Do you have that orb?”

Al

“Yes.” Harry and Jeehan watched Donald Pierce’s memory. They were both utterly disgusted.

 

“It seems I need to do a cleanup. I’ll be informing Yankee Emperor. His children are all mutants. I am sure he will make sure nobody troubles me while I clean those fuckers up.”

 

It was only a week later that Jeehan came home. It was all over the news about the death of prominent figures in America. Bolivar Trask and his inner circle of friends suffered brutal deaths.  Colonel William Stryker was deboned and barbequed and some of his meat were fed to his own hunting dogs. Several employees of the Trask industries were reduced to babbling babies, stripping all of their memories. Jeehan did a very thorough clean up of everyone and everything related to the Sentinel program. Jeehan did a wide mind scan to check who else knows about it directly or indirectly. It seemed that Bolivar’s young son knew about it. Jeehan lhad to wipe the mind of the boy. Jeehan and Harry developed wards and armors and weapons using the tech Jeehan got from the Trask industries. It was also revealed that Trask industries sold weapons to terrorists. All employees that knew the plans were executed for treason by the US government. Trask industries was over. Several official known to deal with Trask industries were killed.

 

Harry successfully finished his OWLS by the end of year. Harry got O+ in everything and topped the class. That summer, Harry was invited to Magical MIT for a summer program for budding engineers. Harry excitedly informed Jeehan who supported him. Harry’s grandparents are currently staying in Massachusetts so it was convenient for them.

 

It would be one Harry’s busiest summers. He enjoyed the summer program but he realized that he already knows most of it. The only thrill Harry had was that he was able to work with famous Magi-Engineers in research.

 

Harry began his research in shortening the activation sequence and developing a way into casting them in a faster and more efficient way. Harry mused that magic is based on intent, so why are parameters being input through the CAD manually? Harry concluded that this will not work on specialized CADs like guns since guns are point and shoot. Unlike guns, generalized CADs are like wandless magic, you can channel the magic through your hands, other body parts or manifest outside your body. Guns requires the user to channel his magic to the CAD and allow the CAD to focus his magic and shoot it.  Harry thought of converting the magic sequence into electronic signals that could be sent to the brain. The problem is Harry had to find a way on how to send the magic sequence as electronic signal. Harry concluded that it is best if it is through contact, through the skin. The eyes will not be a good way as the user has to see the electronic signals and will not work if the user is visually impaired. Harry’s theory was confirmed when he tested it. The filling of parameters for the magic was instinctive, less than a second, an instant. It was as if he was using a wandless magic but less concentration. Since Harry was a lord, he was able to file the patent in Gringotts. The goblins were the first customers of Harry. They were also his first test subjects. Although Goblins are not allowed wands, goblins are allowed to use CADs. He made them CADs for free.

 

It was the talk of the magical world except Europe when Harry presented his research. A lot of people weren’t that convinced at first but when they used the CADs that Harry made, they were able to invoke their spells better and way faster. Their minds instinctively provided the parameters. The best thing with CADs was as long as the magic sequence is correct, there was no chance of the magic failing like the wand.  The only mystery now is how to cast the magic sequence after a magic sequence in an instantaneous manner. Although Harry’s research enables them to create for example twenty beams of expelliarmus, they are still not able to cast another magic sequence as fast as a wand after the magic was released. They still had to jumpstart a new sequence. CAD making companies bought the blueprints of Harry. Harry did not ask for a huge amount of money when he sold it. Instead, he asked for royalties. He made sure that the deal was done through Gringotts to make sure he wasn’t being cheated. A few months later, they released the new CADs to the public. Several magical universities bought the CADs so they could develop new sequences and better ways to cast magic. While Harry was studying for his sixth year, there was an influx of new magic sequences and new CADs. Magic sequences are free but CADs aren’t. For now, only big organizations and schools and the rich are able to buy CADs. It was like cellphones all over again.

 

Harry tested the CADs with Lolikiano and Jeehan, it seemed that abyss spells are not convertible to magic sequences. The magic sequence reader is not able to read and provide a magic sequence.

 

Harry did not slip in his training. With Kage Bunshin, he was able to train and study a lot more. With his high intelligence and wisdom plus the Gamer’s Mind, the drawbacks of using too much bunshin were eliminated. Before the year ended, Harry completed the Loop Cast System.

 

The Loop Cast system would allow the activation of magic sequences instantaneously. It would skip the restarting of sequences by adding the last part of the magic sequence to the activation sequence itself. This was first tested within Mahoutokoro. The teachers were so happy that they waved Harry’s final exams for the year and considered it Harry’s final requirement. He only had to take his NEWTS to graduate.

 

The Loop Cast system was planned to be published after the GMG. Mahoutokoro figured that they should take advantage of it first.

 

**Year 2009**

With the vote of schools, Harry’s active air mine was banned.

 

Harry did not protest though as he has the loop cast system.  Loop cast system also works for the specialized CADs so Harry was sure that would again dominate the speed shooting.

 

Harry would participate in 4 activities that year: Duelling, Speed Shooting, Capture the Kingdom and Broom Surfing.

 

Broom Surfing is a racing and strategy game - for sabotaging competitors. The enemy participants can jinx the enemy participants to stop them from advancing.

 

There are three batches of participants for both male and female races. Harry was in the last batch. Harry easily won and thwarted his enemies. His 360 degree shield he got from Helga’s grimoire protected him and his broom from jinxing. Harry took advantage of being in the front and conjured giant bats. Harry won the first round easily and went into the finale.

 

During the finale, obstacles like water geysers, strong winds, bludgers and quick shifting columns were added to the field. Harry resorted to clever tactics. After the whistle was blown, Harry cast a very blinding Lumos maxima that blinded most of his opponents. Some even fell. Harry rushed to the fields avoiding the traps and timing them correctly using his high dexterity. Harry left behind a mist that would envelop the course and would only disappear until he wills it or someone overpowers it.

 

Harry won first place for all his activities. So he assisted with the remaining events. Pillar break was happening in two day so Harry joined in devising strategies for the girls. Fortunately, the female participant he was assigned to was very powerful. She was even a budding ice elemental. Harry had her use CAD instead of wand. Her name is Erina. She is a priestess of a wizarding clan that devotes themselves in guarding Mount Fuji.

 

Harry had her practice a few powerful spells. Being an Ice elemental, she did not have to use CAD to protect her pillars, instead, Harry had her practice fire magic.

 

Harry had her practice the Inferno spell. This magic reverses the heat energy within a set area. Areas of bitter cold and scorching heat occur in adjacent regions. This would allow her to protect her area and damage the enemy pillars at the same time. Secondly, she does not need to spend much time on the freezing aspect as she is naturally an ice elemental.

 

Erina won her matches easily thanks to Harry.  The girls from Mahoutokoro occupied all the places in the Pillar Breaking with Erina in first place. Mahoutokoro won the GMG that year again.

 

Harry began the first draft for his artificially manufactured neurons. Harry spent the remaining months in his 10th year designing it. With Jeehan’s assistance, he was able to complete the first prototype before the end of the school year. Harry began incorporating the design to specialized weaponized CADs like guns. He was able to make it work somehow but the sending of electric signal to and from the brain took far too long. It took three seconds just to activate a very small activation sequence. Harry for the meantime concentrated on grinding his skills and getting new ones.

 

Harry gained the subclass Earthland Mage after watching Fairy Tail. There was no need to understand the chakra system like he did with Naruto. It is somewhat similar to abyss magic.

 

Harry learned Requip: The Knight, Magic Card, Giant, Purple Flare, Ice Make Magic, Urumi, Phasing and Take Over. He learned some minor spells as well. Harry also took an interest with the light pen which lets you write thing in air without magic. Harry’s regret is that for some reason, he cannot learn dragon slayer spells and  celestial summoner spells. Harry knew why he cannot learn summoner spells. He needs keys. But for dragon slayer, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know where to find a dragon who will raise him as its child and not as a snack.

 

After grinding his skills, Harry started looking for a better materials for his manufactured neurons. Harry thought of creating a head piece that would transmit the signal to the cad but decided against it. He finally discovered a biopolymer that would perform better than his first material. This biopolymer  would also transmit the electric signals better. He made the transfer seamless. Of course, it also help that Harry has a very well developed intellect and thinking process. He breezed through it. The transfer took less than half a nano second.

 

This opened a new avenue for Harry’s research. He is thinking of finding a way to store activation sequences in the brain and just send the electronic signals to point and shoot CADS. This would not be implemented the with generalized CADs as there would be no need for it. It is basically wandless magic but less chance of failure, less concentration and visualization. However, this would only be possible if the person has eidetic memory and can process data faster than a normal witch or wizard.

 

Harry presented his work to Mahoutokoro before the a month before the year ended. They were impressed with Harry’s work. Some were even asking why he still wanted to go to seventh year when he could just take the NEWTs right now and go straight to college. Some teacher tried to wave his exams but were rebuffed. Harry wanted to take his exams like his classmates.

 

After the gruelling exams, Harry invited Jeehan to view his properties not once did Harry visited them before. Now, Harry wanted to look at them to see where he would be able to conduct his experiments.

 

**Gryffindor**

 

As Harry and Jeehan popped into the castle, several creatures popped up in front of them. Jeehan nearly retaliate but then recognized that they were just house elves.

 

However, Harry was less than pleased of their state. He worried that his other house elves were in this state or worse.

 

“Hi, I am Harry. I am the new Lord Gryffindor. What could I do to help you?”

 

“Please renew the bonds, master. We do not have much time left. We were in stasis for far too long.”

 

“I Harry Han, Lord Gryffindor renew the bonds with the Gryffindor House elves.”

 

Harry looked as the elves were bathed with life and become stronger. The elves rushed to hug Harry.

 

“I Frederick sir am the head elf. We welcome you master.”

 

“Hopsy, is there a way for me to recall all my house elves? I feel that there are other house elves from my other families that need renewal of bonds.” Hopsy panicked and told Harry what to do. Harry focused his magic to all his rings, and summoned all his elves. He was right, they were weakened severely. Harry renewed the bonds to help the elves return to optimal state. The elves were so happy except one.

 

“Hello there. Why are you unhappy?”

 

“I thought it would be Ms. Cissy’s son who will inherit Black fortune but not you.”

 

“What is wrong with me?”

 

“Master Malfoy is a pureblood and you are not.”

 

“Who says I am not a pure blood?”

 

“There are no Han pureblood family.”

 

“But you are wrong. I am only an adopted son of my father. Both my biological parents are pureblood, though my mother thought she is not. She was raised by people who adopted her. She was the remaining McKinnon heir until she gave birth to me. Here are my rings.” Harry showed him the McKinnon ring.

 

“Who is Lord Black right bow Kreacher?”

 

“Sirius Black.” Harry was shocked. He hasn’t seen his paddy since that night.

 

“Where is my godfather, Kreacher?”

 

“In Azkaban.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He killed Peter Pettigrew and betrayed the Potters to Voldemort.”

 

“That is yet to be determined Kreacher. But, let me look at your state of health first. You look gnarly.”

 

**Name: Kreacher**

**Race: House Elf**

**Magic: Tied to Black Family**

**Status: Despair due to Drink of Despair, Dementia, Malnourishment**

 

“Kreacher why did you drinking The Drink of Despair?” Since Harry was the heir, he felt compelled to tell the truth. Harry hugged Kreacher.

 

“I think I know what object you tried to destroy Kreacher.”

 

“Really? It just disappeared from my hands a few years ago, sir.”

 

“I summoned it when I took the Lordships. It was the locket of Salazar Slytherin.”

 

Harry produced the locket in his hands.

 

“We must destroy it sir. Master Regulus said that this was You Know Who’s dirtiest secret.”

 

“The locket has been cleansed Kreacher. Your master’s wished has been fulfilled. Voldemort’s spirit is vanquished. Take it. It's yours.”

 

Kreacher touched the locket and did not feel the taint of evil he felt years ago.

 

“Thank you master.” Kreacher cried.

 

“Now Kreacher, I will heal you. So relax,” Kreacher just nodded.

 

 **Yunhon Soul Recovery.** Harry said while using a medium soul stone. He repeated this two more times before the status effect were permanently removed.

 

Harry watched as the unhealthy skin and glary look of Kreacher’s face disappear. It was like Kreacher undergone rebirth.

 

“Master is so powerful.” Kreacher said with his shining beady eyes.

 

“Thank you Kreacher.”

 

Harry moved to other house elves and sent them away to their assigned properties. Only the elf Juicy was left.

 

“Juicy, do you know of you can pop into Azkaban?”

 

“Yes sir. House elves can enter and leave the tower freely.”

 

“Could you take Sirius Black here?”

 

“Yes sir.” With one snap, Juicy disappeared.

 

***

 

Juicy reappeared later with an unconscious Sirius Black.

 

“I’m sorry master. He tried to fight so I used my magic to knock him out.” Harry reassured Juicy that it is okay. Harry plucked a hair from Sirius and created a golem. He sent Juicy back to bring the golem to Azkaban.

 

Harry ordered the elves to clean Sirius thoroughly. Years in Azkaban without bath has affected his hygiene thoroughly. Harry and Jeehan visited Sirius while he was asleep. Jeehan and Harry worked hard that night to remove the effects of incarceration on Sirius body. In a few hours, he looked like 21 again.

 

Harry and Jeehan were eating breakfast when Sirius came down.

 

“Son, your guest is awake.”

 

Sirius is in the doorway of the kitchen staring at them.

 

“Hi Padfoot. Please sit and join us for breakfast.”

 

“Who are you. Did the traitor sent you?”

 

“Pettigrew or James? Which one do you mean, Padfoot”

 

Sirius was startled. He just realized the boy called him Padfoot.

 

“How do you know that name?”

 

“Of course I would know it. Your prongslet missed his paddy a lot.”

 

“You mean…”

 

Harry changed himself to what he would look like if he is still the old Harry Potter.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry rushed to Sirius and gave him a hug.

 

“Why do you look different?” Harry relayed his story to Sirius who grew more angry at the Potters.

 

“I thought they were nice people. James was like a brother to me. I never thought that he would betray me like this. Bastard.”

 

“I need you to promise me something Padfoot.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do not take revenge on Potters yet. I have plans for them.”

 

“But-“

 

“Padfoot, it’s time for you to enjoy life outside Britain.”

 

“But Harry!”

 

“There is a time for revenge Padfoot. James and Lily will pay and so will Dumbledore. Anyway you need to talk to Kreacher.”

 

“Kreacher?!”

 

“Padfoot. Be good to Kreacher.”

 

“But… he isn’t nice”

 

“He isn’t nice to you because you aren’t nice to him.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Sirius was crying when he found out what happened to Reggie. His stupid brother. He could have asked for help. But then again, he was too wary of death eaters and he would probably not believe him.

 

Harry hugged Sirius until he stopped crying. Jeehan who went out of the room for some time came back with a letter.

 

“Harry, Gringotts has sent you your monthly records. Hi Sirius, I am Jeehan.”

 

“Hi. Call me Siri, or Padfoot instead.”

 

“So what are your plans?”

 

“I’m not sure. Before, I would drink and bang chicks but now I am not sure.”

 

“You could come with me and Harry while visiting his estates. Maybe I could teach you to use non wizarding magic too. I understand that your wand was broken”

 

“Non wizarding magic? Muggles can use magic?!”

 

“Mundanes Siri, not muggles.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. But how are mundanes able to use magic? They do not have magical core.”

 

“I have no magical core too but I have mana.” Jeehan snapped his hands and he and Sirius were flying.

 

“Whoa. This is so cool. There’s no magic like this in the wizarding world. Well You Know Who did find a spell but not like this.”

 

“Call him Voldemort. He does not have his magic right now. He’s a shade.”

 

“Is it true?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you teach me? I’m not sure if I’ll be good in it. I am used to using a wand.”

 

“Sure.” Jeehan said.

  


**Jeehan Han is inviting you to his party.**

**Press Accept or Deny**

  


“Dear Merlin.”

 

“Just press accept Padfoot.” Sirius did.

 

“Say status.”

 

**Status**

 

**Name: Sirius Black**

**Animagus**

**Lv 30**

**HP: 1504**

**MP:2312**

**Strength:12**

**Vitality:56**

**Defense: 29**

**Dexterity:19**

**Intelligence:42**

**Wisdom:10**

**Luck:1**

 

**Elemental Affinity**

**Fire: 0**

**Wind: 0**

**Water: 0**

**Earth: 0**

**Lightning:0**

**Light: 0**

**Dark: 25**

 

**Permanent Perks:**

**Casanova - +50 on Charm on Ladies**

**Grimm Animagus - +25 on Dark Affinity**

**Lord Black - Triple HP and MP**

  


“Hey! Why is my wisdom only 10?” Sirius pouted.

 

Harry just giggled at his godfather.

 

“Come on, go eat first. Training can wait. Your stomach can’t.”

 

***

 

The trio went to the visit the Slytherin properties next. Harry made a decision that Slytherin’s lab would be used for his experiments. He just needed to update the interior as they are waaaay to snakey for his taste.

 

The castle was a bit better. They even met Slytherin’s portrait who explained why he and Godric fought. It was his son Salazar Junior who started this Slytherins should be evil thing. He was very creepy though.

 

They went to Hufflepuff’s next. Helga was a hoarder of artifacts. Her hallways were filled with artifacts that would make the people in DOM crazy for them. Harry though was more surprised with the well maintained zoo and herb city, with herb city being his favorite. It seems that other than elves, several wizards were hired to maintain the zoo and had to make an oath of non disclosure. The zoo was very large with animals segregated in sections. They can’t have Nundus and dragons running around. Harry did not know how the large plot of land was maintained.

 

Harry felt his first familiar tug when he reached the area for wolves. The wolves thankfully were very tame. They can be petted without getting your arm bitten.

 

It was a two month old light-shadow wolf hybrid cub. The two parents were very cautious that they might hurt their cub but relaxed when everyone felt the forming of bond between Harry and their cub. The cub brimming with magic. The parents began to howl out of happiness.

 

“Please take care of our cub.” The mother telepathically told Harry.

 

“You don’t want to come with us?”

 

“No. My mate and I are very old and want to die in this place. We also have other children to look after.”

 

“All right.” Harry tapped into their heads and left a channel so they can communicate with Harry and their cub anytime.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They left that section and went to others. To their surprise, Sirius was bonded to a talking three legged crow. The crow was always annoying Sirius. He would laugh if Sirius performed a spell poorly.

 

The last place they visited was Rowena’s cove. It was a well hidden island with white sand beach, a small herb garden and a very large hut.

 

Harry named his cub Indinog as the Slavic God of Balance, father of the all seeing eye, the decoder of light and darkness. The cub seemed to like it so he kept calling him that. Sirius named his familiar Loki. Jeehan called his summons so they could enjoy the place as well.

 

Harry cooked their food which annoyed the elves. When they tasted his food though, they realized why Harry want to cook. Their master was gifted in cooking. They made a promise to practice cooking more so their master does not have to cook again. This started a tradition where the elves challenge Harry for the kitchen. Harry would send them cooking books from different countries every year.

 

They stayed there for a few days allowing Sirius some rest before Jeehan beat the shit out of him. When they returned to Japan, his training began. Harry began his experimentation with flash cast. Harry began by memorizing his sequence.  It was overwhelming though as the sequence would contain hundreds to thousand characters. Harry would be able to use them in two seconds. But that is for hundreds of characters only. Harry had to think of a better way to do it. Something he could recall whole in an instant. Harry did not dwell to it and proceeded to his other projects.

 

Harry began going through the dungeons. Though he did grind the skill, he did not really went to all the dungeons he can create. Harry went to the dungeons to get more experience. Today, Harry would be going through the Salamander dungeon.

 

The dungeon was settled in a Volcanic area. It was pretty hot so Harry used his elemental ability to lessen the temperature. It was nothing like the Ogre dungeon. This dungeon is like a maze. Harry has not yet seen any Salamander.

 

Harry summoned his Gnome to check here the Salamanders are.

 

“Master, there are 31 North of here at the lava springs. There are 10 at the east in the Salamander tribe. There are 21 in the Southwest of here. The land is vast and covered in lava.”

 

“Thanks Gnome.”

 

Harry went to the East. The lesser of them the better. Harry haven’t fought with them so he want to observe them first.

 

Harry saw several huts made of stones. What made Harry surprised is that they looked like humans. They were wearing bulky armors that leaves traces of flames with every move.(Think Hunger Games.)

 

Harry cast an observe at the nearest Salamander.

 

**Gunimo**

**Lv45. Humanoid Salamander**

**STR: 65**

**DEF: 80**

**VIT: 100**

**INT:10**

**WIS:10**

**AGI: 76**

 

**Affinity: Fire, Earth**

 

**Skills: Transform, Thick Armor, Smog, Pyrokinesis, Thousand Fire Stabs, Fiery Skull Bash**

 

**Weakness: Water, Ice**

  


“Pretty strong stats. Waaaay above his level. Bad INT. Magical defense must be poor though. Let’s try a bit of rain.”

 

Harry looked at the sky and imagine the heavy rainfall. The sky soon followed Harry’s imagination. The humanoid Salamanders hastily used their Thick Armor skills and rushed to their houses.

 

“No you don’t.” Harry summoned lightning to destroy the houses. The humanoid salamanders used their Thick Armor to shield themselves and others from the rain while others try to rebuild their houses. Harry resumed the assault with his lightning.

 

There were 3 salamanders that were killed. The rest were angered. One turned to his real Salamander form and then the rest followed. They were big. Almost like a dragon. The only missing thing were the wings and fire breathing.

 

Harry looked at the Salamanders in awe when they all breathed fire to the sky angrily.

Not that it did anything to the rain. Harry used his elemental skills to produce more water. Soon, he was flooding the area. He used his shapeshifting to create some gills and then he enclosed the are with water. They were all inside the big bubble dome.

 

Harry cast an observe on the Salamanders.

 

“Fuck. Their defenses are really tough.” He watched as the salamanders’ HP drop by 2 points.

 

Harry changed his subclass to Ninja and went on offensive.

 

Harry created rasengan in his right hand and water vortex technique in the other. He combined in to create Typhoon Water Vortex technique. It created chaos  inside the bubble. Harry erected water blades in the bubble. Harry flew out of the bubble and to the sky.

 

Harry stopped the time in the bubble and combined several ice and lightning arrow to create snow storm arrows. Harry directed each arrow to the salamanders inside. Once the arrows pierced the salamanders, Harry released time in the bubble.

 

Five salamanders died from the assault. One was holding on to its 1 HP. Harry created an ice arrow and shot it.

 

There were several items from the corpses. Harry received 10 Flame King Armors, 7 Flame Swords, 18 Fiery Body potions, 4 Flame shield,32,000,000 won, 4 Salamander transformation Skill Book and 3 Thick Armor Skill Book.

 

“That wasn’t easy.” Harry summoned Sylph to bring them over to the next location. Harry took the MP recovery items his father gave him. He wanted to get pierced in the ear like his father but his father declined his wishes and got him rings instead.

 

The baths was enclosed in a valley. Harry landed at the top and observed the entrances of the bath. Harry put an inverted ward magic on the whole valley to prevent the salamanders from leaving. Harry dismissed Sylph and summoned Tempest.

 

“Why is this place too hot?”

 

“We are in a volcano dungeon.”Tempest said sarcastically.

 

“Okay.” He deadpanned.

 

“Could you wear this?” Harry handed Tempest a Flame King Armor.

 

“Yes, but would not help me in any way.”

 

“Okay. I need you to create a storm. Like The Day After Tomorrow storm.”

 

“Hehe.” Tempest just turned invisible and flew to the sky. A few minutes later, it was chaos. The wind was so heavy it started carrying the rocks inside the valley. The lava started to harden  when the water came in contact. In a matter of minutes, the whole bath was flooded. Boiling water was everywhere. It was also why Harry did not go down.

 

“Tempest, make it a blizzard.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The heavy rain was replaced by the icy wind and the heavy pelting of snow. The snow melted upon contact with the water. Slowly, the water froze.all of the Salamanders transformed to their Salamander form to escape the freezing water. But the walls of the valley have been enclosed in ice, making them slippery.

 

Harry began combining ice and lightning arrows again and attacked the salamanders viciously. Two weaker ones were instantly killed. 29 more to go.

 

Harry added a spinning motion to the arrows since the salamanders are protected by thick armors. The arrows would pierce better.

 

Harry continued the assault. Tempest would occasionally summon lightning to strike the enemies. They kept the assault until the last salamander vanished. Harry summoned the loot and started recovering his MP.

 

Harry changed his subclass to Ninja again once he recovered and summoned more than a hundred clones. Harry aimed to create a labyrinth made of ice.

 

 **Demonic Mirror, Labyrinth of Death**. All the Harrys commanded. An earthquake rattled the Salamanders. They began to ran amok as huge pillars of ice rose from the ground to separate them. Tempest and Sylph began filling the area with mist laced with strength dampener and blizzard that would slowly damage the enemies’ vitality. The labyrinth only has entrance and Harry closed it once they entered. The mist was laced in strength dampener so the Salamanders should have a hard time breaking the ice.

 

Harry flew to the top of the labyrinth and started masking his presence from the Salamanders. He met a few on the way so Harry disposed of them first.

 

“I summon the coldest waters to rise and devour! I summon the strongest lightning to descend and destroy! I combine two magics! Devour! Disintegrate! LightningStorm Hydra!”

 

Nine Dragonic Heads rose from the ground. The heads were illuminated by the crackling electricity. The Salamanders near the area were instantly submerged and electrocuted. Those that were farther ran. Someone succeeded in beheading a hydra head but the Hydra grew more head and devoured him.

 

“Noim, scan the area to see how many Salamanders are remaining.”

 

“There are 17 remaining!”

 

“Where is the least number of them?”

 

“Southeast. There are three of them but not together.”

 

“Lead the way!”

 

“Do you guys want to fight them?”

 

“Yes!” The three elementals said yes.

 

“Go.”

 

The three elementals spread out and each went to deal with a salamander. Tempest had an easy time as she has water element. Sylph and Noim were having a hard time. Salamanders have earth affinity which is air element’s opposite. She was making minimal damage. Noim is having a better time though but her element does less than normal damage as she is earth element.

 

Once Tempest had killed her Salamander, she proceeded to help Noim who has chipped away half of her Salamanders HP. Meanwhile Sylph is trying her best to hold the Salamander by increasing the speed of the tornado she is controlling.

 

A few Earth Spears and Storm Arrows later, Tempest and Noim finished the second Salamander. The two proceeded to help Sylph. Harry meanwhile was recharging mana and storing extra mana in his reserves. He had an ominous feeling regarding the boss of this dungeon.

 

When the three finished the Salamander, Harry summoned clones again and ordered for them to finish the remaining Salamanders sans one for TakeOver. While waiting Harry prepared Ice and Earth Golems.  Both are the strong against fire. After an hour and a half, the three brought a Salamander with only a few HP left.

 

“He is a lot stronger than the others. He is able to resist water a lot better than the others.”

 

“Thanks. Noim, please collect all loots.”

 

“Okay.” In a few minutes, everything was collected and put into inventory. Harry then used one of his newer magic.

 

“Take Over!”


End file.
